These Melodies
by Impervious Marr
Summary: Companion piece to ‘Written Notes’. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future, AizenIchi.
1. An Arrangement of Sound

**These Melodies**

by Impervious Marr

-

Summary: Companion piece to 'Written Notes'. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future.

Warnings: I don't know… Implied MxM in the future? Some insane ramblings, a whole lot of confusion too.

A/N: I hope you enjoy. It is multi-chaptered! Yay! Let us all revel in the craziness that is Ichigo's mind! I did this when I was feeling particularly emo. -sob-

-

_1_

_An Arrangement of Sound_

-

-

Maybe it was the silence.

Just maybe, it could even be the white, because the whole place was too, unnaturally white. Sometimes, he couldn't understand how Ino – Inoue could still keep her sanity in this place. He had an idea why, though. Being a healer forced her to breathe some fresh air, the _outside world, _and Ichigo never had a taste for it since they put him in this room.

He couldn't remember _when _they asked him to stay in this room, and that was the most painful, because he lost track of time. But he gathered that it had been a few years. A few years, at least, because he remembered distantly that he had been shouting and screaming the first time he came here, and now he couldn't even remember how to use his voice.

They never, ever let him out. There weren't even any windows to look outside.

He never even saw the Arra – the, the things that brought him his meals and changed his sheets. They always seemed to come in when he was in the shower, or when he was sleeping, or when he wasn't paying attention – so the lack of contact from living, breathing things made him retreat to his inner world more often than he would like.

And sometimes, just sometimes, he was grateful that his Hollow and his sword – Zangetsu, though sometimes he couldn't hear the old man anymore – kept him alive with _some _semblance of sanity. He could just starve himself to death… But somehow, that wouldn't be right. His counterparts kept on telling him _no, Ichigo, no_, but sometimes they didn't understand, because they lived in a world that had some sound and not all was white like where he was in.

But he kept on living anyway, and staring at the wall emotionlessly, without scowling or crying or smiling or anything. He was long past those days, and he never really could keep an expression on his face when he's mentally conversing with his Hollow.

They decided on the name Hichigo, because Ichigo felt that their relationship was close enough to warrant the use of names. Hichigo still called him King, though, and it was funny how he'd grown some sympathy for the orange-haired boy – refusing to take his throne, he supposed, when he's weak like this.

What was weak, anyway? He couldn't remember the days when he felt that he was stronger than everything else. Sometimes it scared him to wonder.

In some of the conversations, when Zangetsu joined in, they talked about silly things, or the things he read in the books the Arran… Arrancars left for him, which was to say not very long ago. The added knowledge just made him bursting with things to talk about, and he talked about _everything_, even if it was in his own head, even if outside was painfully silent. He couldn't talk to himself anymore, because he forgot his own voice.

White, white, white.

-

"Your hair's getting long, King."

"So it is…"

His Hollow chuckled, and Ichigo could somehow sense that he was tilting his head, examining him carefully. "It's nice. I like it."

"Should I ask for a haircut?"

"Nah, you should ask for company."

-

It was the fourth time he woke up from unconsiousness from the last time he had that conversation with Hichigo. He must be going insane; nobody measured time by the number of times he woke from sleep.

But nevermind. It was better than wasting away, trying to think of _when._

And that was when the creak of the door opening startled him. His mind went into overdrive at the sound, eyes widening at the figure that slipped into the room.

He was blinded by the sight. The person was foreign to him, but he could faintly string together something in his memories. _I have met this person before._

His Hollow growled out in response.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the man spoke, started, and Ichigo covered his ears, shutting his eyes. _Too loud, it's too loud. Go away._ "Hmm... I suppose Gin was right; silence drives a man to be deaf."

_Go away. Go away. Go away. Stop talking, stop breathing, stop stop stop._

He didn't know if this was a dream. If it was, it was a level of a nightmare he couldn't comprehend. The level of noise was too much to bear, and Ichigo felt a pain greater than any physical pain he could distantly remember in the past.

The orange-haired boy shook his head repeatedly, whimpering, asking the man - that, that thing - to leave, now. He was fine with the silence. He needed company, but not this suffocating feeling. Not this loudness.

The energy that came from the man was stifling.

"Ichigo, look at me," he commanded, and Ichigo stopped shaking. He shuddered. The man stepped up to him and Ichigo could smell something that was different than detergent and floor cleaners, and himself. The feeling overwhelmed him, but he didn't cry.

He was beyond that.

"Ichigo," the man repeated forcefully, with a little bit of displeasure, and Ichigo looked up, eyes emotionless and his lips without feeling. "Talk. Speak. You haven't lost your mind, now, have you?"

_I might as well have._

The stubborness that immediately engulfed him made him stagger; shrink back to the walls. His Hollow was lashing out threats and more threats by the passing second. It seemed that he knew who this monster was.

"It's Aizen, King. That bastard who put you in this place those years ago!"

A I Z -

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and his mouth opened. The voice that came out of him was raspy, weak, but definitely him. It was distorted - must be something to do with his Hollow being so close to him, or the fact that he hadn't used it in a long, long time.

The chance to use his voice after so long filled him with a sense of euphoria and fear.

"Ai... Zen."

The man smirked, as if he just won the greatest victory.

-

It wasn't torture, no. The fear that subsided over him eventually faded out into a passing memory, something he knew that he'll soon forget. Aizen visited him a few times, before deciding that he was fit to step out into the world outside. He tried to talk, but not too much, because the questions he wanted answers to were questions he forgot.

The hallways were also white. He followed behind Aizen, because the man was always the dominant one, needing to be over everything and anything within the world. Ichigo could live with that. As he passed the floors, he encountered something that intrigued him - a full length mirror.

He stopped, and turned around, steps silent as he walked up to the device, but Aizen heard him anyway.

"Ichigo?"

The orange-haired boy ignored the call in favor of looking at his reflection. The one they gave in his previous bathroom was small - he never really got a chance to examine himself in full form. Ichigo looked at the male who was staring back at him.

His eyes were half golden, half brown. He surmised it had something to do with bonding with his Hollow closer than before. That one he knew, so he dismissed the fact.

His Hollow didn't lie; his hair was now long, but strangely placid, falling against his eyes instead of sticking every which way. His build was lithe, thin - he lost those muscles he had long ago. And in these white clothes, he felt like a ghost.

Ichigo was as pale as anyone could get, after living in a place with no sunshine. He shuddered at the image and slunk away, wrapping arms around himself. Hichigo was the one who comforted him first.

"King, it's alright, it's alright."

Ichigo mumbled something under his breath, which made him quirk something resembling a smile and his Hollow laugh.

"I look like a girl..."

Aizen stared at the scene before him, before shaking his head in amusement and tugging the boy by his hand. The feeling warmed Ichigo to the core, because Aizen was another human being, and Ichigo stepped closer, unwilling to let go.

-

"I want a piano."

The request made Aizen pause a split second in drinking his tea, and he cleared his throat as he looked at Ichigo calmly. He was seated opposite of him on the table, as of routine - afternoon teas were meant for only both of them. Not that Ichigo was complaining; he wasn't sure if he could handle someone other than Aizen at the moment. Ichigo wondered sometimes why Aizen would bother entertaining him, but didn't question it.

"A piano, Ichigo?"

"Yes." The Vizard drew circles on the table, unimportant, then looked back at Aizen with unreadable eyes. "Can I have a piano? I read it in the books." He dropped his gaze. In truth, he didn't, but he remembered once upon a time how he wanted to play one of them, how he loved how it sounded.

And he hated the silence when Aizen went away.

Aizen didn't comment on the blatant lie. He decided to let it slip for now. "A piano..." He thought about it and shrugged mentally. There wasn't any harm in that, and he decided Ichigo had enough of just talking and talking.

"I want to learn again."

Aizen looked at him curiously, but his mind was already made up.

"I'll look into it. I'm sure we can find one and I'll put it in your room."

"...Thank you."

Ichigo was half-surprised, but pleasantly; his thanks was polite and his lips curved for the slow, gentle, small smile that spread, but for Aizen, that was enough.

-

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the first thing he saw when he woke the next day. The sleek, polished ebony and ivory keys gleamed against the wooden body of the instrument - he expected for Aizen to get something unassuming, but he should'nt have thought that. Aizen wanted nothing less than the best, after all.

It was a grand piano.

There was a note, he noticed, scribbled in perfect writing.

_It's all yours._

Ichigo ran a hand down the keys lightly, revelling in the touch. He knew it would become familiar, one day, and already he was getting used to it. Ichigo took his own sweet time to look, because he knew he had plenty of time, so he examined everything without a care in the world.

The first note he played was pure music to his ears. He closed his eyes, and even his Hollow marvelled at the feeling.

_Wonderful._

_-_

_-_

_End Chapter One._

_-_

_-_

A/N: Maybe I'll flesh it out later? I don't know. I just finished it a few minutes ago, and it's all unbeta-ed and written in WordPad. I'll fix any spelling mistakes later when I boot it up to Word. This is a response to a review back in Written Notes, by Ice Silverwind, asking about a sequel. Well, maybe not a sequel, but a prequel maybe. So I thought about it, and this is what I came up with.

I haven't thought much about how Ichigo came to be captured, but oh well. And I still haven't thought of Aizen's interest in him. Maybe he finds Ichigo amusing. Who knows?

Have a nice day everyone! Please review and tell me if I should continue Ichigo's weird ramblings. If you've read through all of this crap so far, I love you. :D


	2. A Child's Love

**These Melodies**

by Impervious Marr

-

Summary: Companion piece to 'Written Notes'. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future.

Warnings: I don't know… Implied AizenIchigo? Some insane ramblings, a whole lot of confusion too.

A/N: x3 Ahh, so happy. :3 I love you guys. I've gotten over my emo, so I'll trying to write this while not in the mood and see how it's like. Thank you for the reviews/favs/alerts, guys. :D

-

_2_

_A Child's Love_

-

-

Once upon a time, a boy and his mother walked through the streets of a nameless city, with nameless people and nameless streets. They passed by shops, nothing too interesting caught their attention for long, when the boy abruptly stopped, gripping his mother's hand tighter.

"Mommy, what's that sound?"

She looked confused for one moment, before smiling the smile that made her son want to protect her more than ever. She was his world. "That's the sound of a piano, Ichigo." And when she said his name, it was like having a million butterflies in his stomach.

She never got angry, or impatient, or sad because of him.

He loved her very much.

"A piano, mommy?" The boy scrunched up his face, before grinning carelessly. "I like it, mommy, the sound. It's nice."

"It's beautiful," his mother agreed, nodding absently as an idea came to her. "Have I told you that I can play the piano, Ichigo-chan?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'll show you, all right?"

His mother could do everything. This was no different; and the admiration in those little boy's eyes of his didn't waver as they stepped into the store, the sounds of the streets outside melting into the pleasant quiet of the shop, blending seamlessly with the sounds of the musical instrument being played. Ichigo's eyes swept around and saw a kindly old man hunched over a structure, pressing things with fast fingers. Ichigo realized the lovely song came from the instrument.

The old man looked up and smiled. "Masaki! Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" He got up hastily, wiping his hands on the sides of his trousers as he did so. Ichigo, who was shy towards strangers, went closer to his mother. "Who's this little guy?"

"Ichigo-chan, this is the owner of the store, Yamada-san. He's the one who taught me how to play the piano."

Ichigo peered hesitantly from the back of his mother, and waved, because if his mother knew this man, he knew it was someone who wouldn't hurt him. "N-Nice to meet you."

The old man didn't comment on the boy's shyness, instead he got into a conversation with his favorite ex-student. "He's a nice boy, Masaki! You're a wonderful mother. But enough of that... Whatever brought you here to visit an old man like me?" he asked cheerfully, eyes twinkling with humor.

His mother smiled sheepishly. Ichigo was entranced by the different types of pianos he could see from his place, and his fingers itched to touch.

"I'm sorry, Yamada-san. I've been so busy with home, and work, I just don't have the time." She patted Ichigo's head, who jumped at the contact. "Ichigo here wanted to see how a piano's like."

"Ah, so little Ichigo's interested, is he?" Yamada laughed heartily when Ichigo blushed in embarassment. "It's all right, boy. In fact, I'm happy someone so young wants to know how it's like. Come, Ichigo-kun, do you want to see?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, before he looked up his mother, who laughed as well, and pulled him in for one of the fondest memories of his life.

Then, the next week, his mother gave him a beautiful surprise - his very own piano. His mother lovingly taught him how to play, and because he loved her and loved this instrument, he advanced like a prodigy. The melodies came naturally to him, and he could play by ear.

Soon enough, a staple in the Kurosaki household was the joyful sound of the piano being played by a woman and her son every evening. She taught him everything she knew, how to read pieces written on paper, and how to write his own music to express anything he wanted.

The very first song he wrote was a composition meant solely for his mother.

It was never completed. The very next day after he penned the first page, his mother wasn't there to smile at him anymore.

-

There were tears in his eyes when he woke up, and he struggled to breathe, to heave. He moved slowly, wiping the foreign wetness away, staring at his hands for a moment, unable to comprehend his sudden burst of emotion.

_It's... It's Mom._

He couldn't remember the last time when he had that dream, or rather, memory - in fact, he wasn't sure why he was remembering everything again - but it must be the instrument sitting in the middle of his room, the dark wood gleaming and catching the light of the place. Ichigo stared at it for a moment longer, before remembering that he wasn't supposed to be in his bed.

He should be asleep on the keys, because he played obsessively yesterday, to relish in everything he'd learn in a time long ago.

So far, long ago.

He eventually fell asleep, unwilling to move from something that gave him life from within, filling his room with sound and stifling the silence. So... Why was he here?

"King?"

Ichigo was startled, dropping his hands. He momentarily forgot about the presence of his Hollow.

"Hichigo..."

"You're crying, King. I can feel it... And it's raining non-stop in here."

The unspoken 'what's wrong' filled the void, and Ichigo sighed, his mind exhausted even when his body was ready to move at any given notice. At that, he stood up to get ready to bathe for another cycle of this strange life. His movements were mechanical, and for once, Ichigo was grateful that the Hollow had ineffable patience.

When he settled in a new change of clothes and sat on his bed, looking at the wall - for a moment, and for this moment, refusing to look at the instrument that sat in the middle of the room - he spoke.

"It was Mom... I had a dream about her."

The Hollow paused, before settling in at the back of his mind, giving him a comfortable quiet to work with. He knew when to speak and when he shouldn't, and this was a time that he'll let Ichigo work things out by himself.

The boy needed it.

"It was so wonderful..." Ichigo continued, a fond smile playing on his lips as his eyes filled up with recognition.

"I could see her clearly. She had the most beautiful smile, the prettiest hair..."

Hichigo could do nothing but watch as the inner world filled up with the saddest rain he'd ever seen.

"...And I _loved _her, more than_ anything _in the world."

-

When Ichigo woke the next time, the redness in his eyes were gone, and his Hollow was strangely placid. He walked like a dead man to the piano, ignoring the meal set out for him, and ran his hands through the keys lightly.

A slight frown graced his lips when what he heard wasn't right. He tried a higher note, then a higher one, and eventually added the bass when he felt the first few chords were right, and composed something that was enough to convey his feelings.

Ichigo righted and corrected it when he felt it was lacking, and Hueco Mundo's hallways were soon filled with a sorrowful and melancholy melody, which haunted every twist and turn of the palace.

It seemed like the world stood still just to listen.

-

Aizen visited him an hour or two later.

"Ichigo?" the man called out without hesitation in his voice, seeking out the orange-haired boy in the mass of white and a stark black that filled the center. Ichigo didn't look up from his composing - instead he repeated and repeated to get the feeling right, and somehow Aizen could feel it near his core.

_Incredible._

Then Ichigo abruptly stopped, the last chord filling the room and resonating, and only then did Aizen clap. Ichigo blinked from his position, and turned around, expression pleasantly surprised.

"Aizen..." Still, the man didn't bother correcting Ichigo with a honorific. He wondered if he'll eventually ask the boy to do so, like everybody else. The Inoue girl had to do it, so why not Ichigo?

But then again, she wasn't as special, she wasn't someone who could subtly defy him without fear, she wasn't someone who was subjected to pure silence and lived through it while still retaining some sort of sanity, she wasn't someone who would look at him and smile as if all was right in the world.

No, she couldn't.

"Aizen," Ichigo repeated. The boy was still getting used to remembering his emotions. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"It's all right." Aizen stepped up to the boy and looked at him carefully. The boy was obsessed over the piano, and he really had to wonder why. Of course he knew that the instrument drowned out the silence, but he could easily ask for something else. A guitar, a violin, a set of drums, even, but above all, he picked something he wouldn't have expected for the boy to pick.

So obsessed, in fact, that one of the Arrancars reported to him that they had to carry the boy back to the bed because he fell asleep while playing a song.

Ichigo blinked back at him, before asking. He's gotten good at asking Aizen for a lot of things. "I badly need a pen and a paper. Do you have some?"

"Whatever for?"

"I'll forget that song soon," he said solemnly, pressing the keys lightly as he spoke. "It's for Mom."

"Your mother, Ichigo?"

"Yes." Ichigo smiled wistfully, willing to tell this man everything because he was willing to listen, because he was willing to ask. "I had a dream about her. She was beautiful; I remember everything."

From the boy's eyes, he could see the undying adoration from a boy towards his mother, and Aizen felt something akin to jealousy towards a woman he never met and never knew.

"But she's gone, now."

"Ah..."

Ichigo sighed, dropping his hands to the keys, and the horrible sound of jumbled up tones made Aizen nearly wince. He was a higher man than that.

"Some papers would be nice," Ichigo said finally, whispering, then added, "With red ink. I remember red ink better than the others."

And he didn't say it, but also red, because red was his mother's favorite color.

_-_

Aizen gave him a whole stack of papers to work with, that never seemed to grow smaller as the days passed. They were yellowish, so that he'll have no trouble finding them if they flew around the room and disappeared into the white. Sometimes he wrote half pages, other times he scribbled incessantly over three pages worth of notes. The sheet music, the collection he had grew slowly everyday. He never worked on a piece when he wasn't feeling up for it.

Sometimes, when Aizen visited him like always, the man didn't interrupt him; instead, he sat on a chair to the side, watching Ichigo play, or compose. He became animated, and the activity filled the dead place with life. Sometimes even, the man had his tea in this very same room.

Ichigo remembered that first composition from long ago, the one he never completed. That was the one he was most careful in reconstruction and refining. Soon enough, he was finished.

When he replayed it, tears slipped onto the ivory keys, wetting them.

And somehow, he could clearly see his mother smiling at him and watching him play right beside the boy, telling him that he was doing good.

He named the piece _A Child's Love._

_-_

_End Chapter Two._

_-_

_-_

A/N: Grahh! Ichigo's memory made me cry. ;w; But it's not really focusing on Ichigo's insanity much, more on the reason why he picked a piano other than another instrument.

His mother is the biggest impact on his life, that's why he doesn't remember his dad and his sisters very much.

Interaction with someone other than Aizen will come later :D Aizen isolates him for a reason, so that he'll be more dependent on Aizen than anybody else. But don't worry, he'll meet the rest pretty soon!

Have a nice day everyone, I'm sorry if this is crap. ;w;


	3. Another Shade

**These Melodies**

by Impervious Marr

-

Summary: Companion piece to 'Written Notes'. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future.

Warnings: Implied AizenIchigo, insanity, ramblings and sadness. D:

A/N: xD Thank you for the reviews! Now it's interaction time, yes. :D

I'm really sorry if it doesn't make sense. I'm trying to make sense of it myself, seriously. D:

Happy reading!

-

_3_

_Another Shade_

-

-

Ichigo decided to take a break today from his insane playing and muse. He missed musing, even though he hated it before Aizen entered that little door, when his world was just talking to his Hollow or hearing Zangetsu fade away, or reading his books.

The last alternative was musing. Thinking, if you will.

He mused about a lot of things.

Mostly he thought about the 'when's. The 'why's were only very much second best, because even if he forgot mostly everything, at least he remembered that he hated thinking too much, and 'why's were usually the hardest to sort out.

The insignificant ones were 'how' and 'where', 'who' and 'what'. He didn't want to know how he got here, he already knew where he was, he already knew who was who and he couldn't connect anything to the 'what'.

But today, he just wanted to take a break from thinking about questioning things, and just observe.

Observe.

See.

_What's in front of you?_

Ichigo noticed something about his walls a long time ago.

They were white.

"Of course they're white, King," his Hollow said sarcastically, but Ichigo shrugged. Before he could say anything more, the door opened. He lifted his head up to say 'hello' to Aizen, but the words died right before they came out.

That wasn't Aizen.

Curious, he tilted his head, looking into a glassy green gaze. It was a male Arrancar with startlingly green eyes, and a uniform cut differently than the rest of the normal Arrancars. A half-helmet in the shape of a skull was on the right side of his face. He had a melancholic expression. Thoughtful, and Ichigo had a fleeting suspicion that the Arrancar didn't smile much.

But the one making the most impression on Ichigo were two cyan tear tracks running down from his eyes and down his face.

They were horribly familliar. Somehow it bothered him.

_Who is this?_

_Who_

_Who_

_Who -_

"Ichigo-san," the man said respectfully, although Ichigo could sense a bit of distaste, and he bowed down as a sign of courtesy. "I'm here to inform you that Aizen would not be joining you today."

Ichigo frowned. The man took it as a sign of displeasure and stilled, but was completely confounded when Ichigo tried to smile. His lips stifled at the effort, but at least it wasn't as bad as his previous attempts.

"That's okay."

He's gotten good at talking. It didn't hurt as much now.

And he's gotten good to asking, too. It couldn't be helped - Aizen spoiled him. He didn't know why the man consented to most of his wishes, but it was a nice feeling.

Made him warm.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, because he really couldn't be bothered to muse on the 'who' today. The Arrancar's expression didn't change, but he didn't mask the surprise in his voice.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, the 4th Espada."

Ichigo's mind stopped at the name.

_Ulquiorra._

_It sounds familliar._

_Why can't I remember?_

Ichigo sighed, letting out a frustrated noise when none of his memory reserves kicked up. Seems that he was probably a friend or an enemy in a nameless memory.

From the looks of it, though, Ulquiorra was somewhat unsettled that he couldn't remember. Now that was strange. Was he important? But he was an Arrancar - very obviously an enemy in his past life.

Should be, anyway.

Ichigo looked thoughtfully at him, before frowning again. Ulquiorra was poised to leave, hand already on the door knob.

Oh no no _no no nonononono._

_Don't leave, stop. Stop._

_Stop._

"Stop."

Ulquiorra paused at the order, and looked at the orange-haired male who issued it.

Ichigo hated being alone now. And he didn't feel like playing the piano to drown out the silence. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, so he should take a break.

"Are you busy, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked, with complete disregard for honorifics. It was insignificant. He didn't need to remember that. And also, Aizen never complained once when Ichigo simply called him by his name.

The strangest thing, really.

Curious.

But his attention was on the male Arrancar who paused in his exit. Ulquiorra gave him a pensive stare, before responding with a 'no'.

Ichigo's frown cleared away and he smiled a bit, pointing at a seat.

"Sit down. Keep me company, I'd like a conversation. Please," he added, adding a bit of maybe-politeness. Ulquiorra bit back his response, and paced the large room to sit down at a chair by a table. The place smelled like tea leaves and cinnamon... Had Aizen-sama been here?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he directed his gaze at Ichigo.

Maybe it'll be like that woman. She liked to talk, liked to make conversation.

It was deathly annoying.

But Aizen ordered him to humor Ichigo's wishes, so he would, because his obedience was undying. Ichigo didn't notice his distaste, or made a good show he didn't. The orange-haired man settled in his makeshift seat on the bed more comfortably as Ulquiorra observed him.

The last time he saw this piece of trash was when he was dragged kicking and screaming into this very same room. That was a few years ago.

Looking at him right now, it was hard to tell that the annoying boy from long ago had grown into this docile young man who couldn't remember his enemies. He was a bit bothered by the response Ichigo showed earlier - tentative smiles and requests for him to sit down - he actually expected the man to order him out of the room, or start punching him.

It was too strange.

Gin told him once or twice what Aizen did to him. Locked the boy in a glided white cage, with no social interaction or any sights outside. For a few years. See if he would take his life or live through it. It was mostly an experiment, something for entertainment as the years went by. Most of the Arrancars who cared for the boy expected him to survive, but as a shell of his former self.

But most of them didn't know that Ichigo had a Hollow inside of him. Gin commented on it sometimes - that ironically, the abhorrent thing inside of him who previously wanted Ichigo out of the way, was the one keeping him alive.

Ulquiorra looked at the boy who gazed back at the Arrancar, eyes unwavering. Eyes too tired for a man of that age.

He didn't see a shell, no... He saw something not quite broken. Still working, but cracked nonetheless.

Ichigo looked at him curiously, before solemnly nodding.

"Do you see it too?" Ichigo asked lightly, pointing behind him. Ulquiorra glanced, and saw the blankness of the walls. He saw nothing. He looked at the boy, with a silent question. Ichigo sighed and pointed again. "It's white."

Of course it was white.

The young man shook his head, with a frustrated sound. "No. It's white. It's too white. If you look hard enough into any other normal walls, they usually have some other color. Like a reflection of a nearby colored thing. I don't get my room, the other rooms aren't this white." He looked to the side, frowning. "Sometimes I can't even see the wall connecting to the floor. It's immaculate."

_It hurts my eyes._

Ulquiorra blinked, and looked another time.

The boy was right.

"I'll ask you a question, is that okay?" Ichigo asked, but Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he wanted to answer. The boy took the quiet as a yes. "The white. What does it remind you of?"

He supposed that was plausible. Ulquorra didn't need to think long and hard. "Snow," was his monosyllabic answer, and Ichigo smiled, looking to the side. "Pure snow, untouched."

"Funny." Ichigo rubbed his cheek, before getting up from his seat and pacing across the room to the other side. "That's the same answer from Aizen, too."

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra immediately corrected, frowning.

Ichigo frowned too, before smiling, comprehending. _Oh._

"Sorry. I forgot about honorifics," Ichigo said lightly, then touched the white, white wall with his two hands. Ulquiorra didn't catch the sigh. "So, do you wanna know what it reminds me of? It's only fair."

Ulquiorra didn't show his curiosity, either.

"Well, you know..." Ichigo tapped the white, and grinned. "It makes me think of bones."

_Bones?_

"I don't know if I felt the same way before all of this happened," he replied neutrally, shrugging. He leaned against the wall, sitting down on the floor and neatly folding his legs. "But it reminds me of bones. When I pass by Arrancars... Their Hollow masks."

"They aren't even pure white."

Ichigo looked surprised at Ulquiorra's input, but smiled anyway. "I know."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, but he silently agreed to himself that Ichigo was out of his mind.

"There's a reason why, I think," Ichigo whispered, looking at his hands to get away from all this blankness. "Before this. Before all of... _This. _I was a fighter, wasn't I? I cut down a lot of Hollows. Sometimes I have small flashbacks. The multitude of eradication - death. I think about death a lot. The white reminds me of the bones of the dead."

Ichigo traced his fingers around an unseen circle on the floor.

"Such morbid thoughts, hmm?"

He frowned in thought, making two violent crosses across the previous circle.

"They turn into bones, those corpses. Your masks remind me of them everyday. Sometimes I have dreams about them... Like I'm in the middle of this plain, with a dark sky, everywhere around me that I can see are bones. They soon turn into sand; dust. I wonder if Hueco Mundo was created because of the dust?"

Ulquiorra would mull over that logic later on. For now, he just sat and listened to Ichigo's ramblings. He was more interesting than the girl.

Maybe he'll not call him trash for the time being.

"Hmm, I distantly remember a memory of the sands of Hueco Mundo. They were stained with a red liquid. Blood," Ichigo said, without a hint of distaste - anything, really - in his voice. The impassivity made Ulquiorra a bit unsettled - such a far cry from the outspoken teen he met once upon a time. "I... Remember the red, especially, because it's my mom's favorite color. It was staining the sands. Tainting, seeping into the ground. I don't remember much else."

Ichigo carefully hummed, facing the walls again. He made a large arch with his hand, trailing from one side to the other.

"If Aizen would let me choose a color, I want a splash of red across this wall."

He smiled carelessly, for once grinning without straining.

"It'll make me think of Mom. She's in a beautiful place now. The white will represent that beautiful place."

Then he paused abruptly, stopped, dropped his hand.

"And it reminds me of Aizen, too. Aizen is good. I like him. Hichigo doesn't like him because he locked us up in the room, but he spends time with me ever since he opened that door and stepped in."

Ichigo smiled at Ulquiorra, then his eyes went blank suddenly. He turned and walked towards the piano like a possessed man. Ulquiorra could see his fingers twitch in anticipation.

"I like you too. Thanks for keeping me company. You can stay if you like, but I'm not going to talk anymore."

He ran his fingers across the keys, and started to play whatever came into his mind.

"Inspiration's here."

-

He woke up to the smell of tea leaves after he took a short nap. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and saw Aizen sipping the hot beverage, sitting on the same seat Ulquiorra sat on hours earlier. The green-eyed man was gone.

Ichigo stretched his limbs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You're awake."

"That I am," Ichigo mumbled, dragging himself to sit up. He sighed heavily, watching Aizen who was looking at him with calculative eyes. It was soon covered up by an amused look when Ichigo failed to get out of the bed properly.

Mustering up what's left of his pride, the young man huffed, standing up straight and walking slowly towards Aizen.

"What're you having?" Ichigo asked in a slow voice, always lethargic immediately after he was awake. Aizen chuckled, sipping again.

"My favorite, today."

"Ah." Ichigo yawned, sitting on the vacant seat beside the megalomaniac. "I had a good time with Ulquiorra yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Yep. He's nice enough, though a bit quiet. Not too quiet that he didn't talk, though. It was nice company."

"Well then, I'm sure he could fill in for the times when I'm too busy." Ichigo tilted his head at this, eyebrows furrowing. Aizen sighed, motioning to the open air. "I've been a bit behind my work for a while, since I was occupied with you."

"Oh. Sorry," Ichigo said flippantly, putting his head on top of his arms as he stared in front of him. His thoughts strayed to his conversation with Ulquiorra.

_If Aizen would let me choose a color, I want a splash of red across this wall._

Ichigo looked thoughtful, and Aizen prepared himself with another request.

But this time, Ichigo didn't say anything, shrugging to himself and looking at Aizen this time. _Strange._ Aizen raised an elegant eyebrow, frowning.

"You want something."

Ichigo's sudden grin proved it. But it softened into a small smile, shrugging.

"I've been a spoiled brat enough, so I didn't really want to want to ask." Ichigo traced a thumb across his bottom lip, before nodding absently. "I was just thinking of a color that would be nice against that too blank white wall."

"Oh, really?"

"Red would be nice. Mom, you know."

Aizen didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed - he knew that Ichigo's mother was a big impact on his life. He didn't realize just how big. But, given the piano...

"But..." Ichigo continued, ducking his head and looking to the side, eyes not meeting Aizen's. "Red against white reminds me of you, actually. Mostly."

There was a silence between both of them, and Ichigo took it as a 'no'. Oh well, he tried. He yawned again, feeling a bit of disappointment, but didn't show it. Ichigo let out a long breath, and smiled up at Aizen.

"Kinda funny, isn't it? So anyway... How was your day?"

The rest of the day was enjoyed in pleasant conversation.

-

Ichigo yawned tiredly. His sleep yesterday had been comfortable, as usual, and his Hollow was now actually teasing him about _things_ he didn't want to think about, something to do with Aizen, and that warm feeling he got around him.

He'll think about it later.

Rubbing his cheek, he disappeared into his bathroom, eyes not really looking where he was going, so he stumbled a few steps or two.

When he came out, freshly bathed to face the new world and all, he stopped short, blinking at the wall in front of him.

Ichigo couldn't stop the warm feeling that brushed his cheeks and the smile that spread across his face.

The white was splashed with red paint.

_-_

_End Chapter Three._

_-_

_-_

A/N: So cliched. XD The 'bones' thing didn't make sense to me... o.O So don't worry if you don't get it. I don't get it either. I'm trying to get it. I mean, I wrote it.

This chapter made me hate the word 'white'. Seriously. D:

More insanity for the next chapter o.o

Have a nice day!


	4. Scattered

**These Melodies**

by Impervious Marr

-

Summary: Companion piece to 'Written Notes'. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future.

Warnings: Implied AizenIchigo, insanity, ramblings and sadness. D:

A/N: Bleh. I'm agonizing over Grimmjow, seriously. D: You can see it, too - this is the shortest TM chapter ever. Doesn't even reach 2000. Eh.

Enjoy the chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews:3

-

_4_

_Scattered_

-

-

Ichigo frowned at the man standing in his doorway.

It was neither Aizen or Ulquiorra, and he didn't look as neutral as both seemed to. But he was more familliar than Ulquiorra. He's seen that blue hair before, that _grin_especially.

"I wanted to see ya," the man said as an answer to Ichigo's '_who are you_' question, which somehow bristled Ichigo. It was a 'who' question, not a 'why'. Ichigo touched the piano keys lightly, waiting for the man to answer directly. But he didn't. "You're playing a piano. So they weren't kidding."

"Who are you?" Ichigo repeated a little bit forcefully, eyebrows furrowed.

His Hollow self was quick to pick up the pieces.

"It's Grimmjow, King."

_You've fought him before. _That wasn't a question. His Hollow didn't answer, so he assumed that was a yes. The Hollow wouldn't normally remember anyone unless they made too much of an impact, or he fought them before. Funny, really.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo tested the name on his lips before the blue-haired man could respond. The male Arrancar looked surprised, but the grin didn't disappear.

That grin reminded Ichigo of monsters in his nightmares.

He backed away slightly.

"You remember me, well well!"

"I don't," Ichigo said, straining his words as he looked to the side of where Grimmjow was standing; the blank wall with only white. "My Hollow does. You've fought him before."

"Hundred percent correct, no more, no less." Nevertheless, Ichigo could sense the disappointment in Grimmjow's voice as he spoke. Somehow Ichigo felt that he should feel something for not remembering.

_Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow -_

_Somehow I can see blood._

_A missing arm..._

_Ori..._

_Wait._

_O ri -_

"'Hime..." Ichigo said, eyes screwed shut as a headache grew. "Wait, no... I remember you with Ori... Hime. Why?"

Grimmjow looked indignant. "I can't believe you forgot. It's right then - you're really just a shell. I couldn't have expected better." He smiled maniacally. "Just like _every_ stupid shinigami out there."

Ichigo ignored him, and Grimmjow growled.

He stared back at the blue-haired Espada with a blank look, eyes unwavering. "I don't remember you. My Hollow does, you've fought him before," he started, repeating and repeating, just to get a grasp on something.

_Anything, please._

_A vision of light brown hair; a female. Wearing white._

_Wearing white._

_Wearing__**white.**_

_Is that all I can remember?__**  
**_

Grimmjow snorted, turning away. "I've nothing more to say to you. You're such a disappointment, Shinigami."

Ichigo dropped his hands onto the piano, frowning as he watched Grimmjow's retreating back.

-

At the second visit, Ichigo was looking and staring at the door this time for any more visitors. His breakfast was finished, his plate cleaned.

A blue-haired man leaned against the doorway a few moments later.

"You came back," Ichigo said lightly, still frowning from the last episode concerning the rude man. Grimmjow snorted, looking to the side.

"I had nothing to do."

"You have a lot to do. I have nothing to do," Ichigo countered, and Grimmjow glared. Ichigo shrugged. "I have the piano and listening to my Hollow. Or waiting for anyone. You have the outside world and I have this box." Ichigo smiled wistfully. "I can't leave if Aizen's not here."

"You don't call him Aizen-sama."

"I don't call him Aizen-sama. I forgot honorifics," Ichigo said, giving the same reason to Grimmjow as he did to Ulquiorra. Grimmjow 'tch'ed, and abruptly left.

Ulquiorra entered a few minutes later. Ichigo kept silent about Grimmjow's arrival.

-

Ulquiorra and Aizen didn't come to visit him that day; not yet, anyway. Grimmjow came again, skulking, always earlier and much earlier than the other two. Sometimes even when Ichigo just woke up, but never really when Ichigo was asleep.

The more company made Ichigo feel a little more restless than ever, a little bit alive, a little bit energized. Mostly euphoric. He loved the company.

He came out of the shower, this time. Grimmjow moved his usual position - instead of the doorway, he was against the wall splattered with red paint. The contrast was glaring.

"Hello, Grimm."

"I visited that woman earlier."

"Woman?"

"That one. The one with 'princess' at the back - Orihime Inoue." Grimmjow shrugged. "She's boring. She's a wavering spirit, something like you but not quite. She's cracked close, always babbling this and that and sometimes even keeping the most quiet."

Ichigo yawned, placing a hand over his mouth. "Does she talk to you?"

"Nah. She doesn't talk to anyone except maybe Ai - I mean, Ulquiorra." Ichigo didn't like the way Grimmjow called Ulquiorra 'Aizen's bitch', so he always glared in warning, or gave the silent treatment altogether. This time he smiled, wondering if Grimmjow noticed that he stopped at 'Ai', which was 'love'. He probably didn't.

That'll be a funny thing to see, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow together.

Ichigo tilted his head at the information. "Ulqui never told me that before."

"She does. She babbles a lot to him. He's been dealing with her for the past few years now, and I really don't envy the guy."

"Oh..."

"And she talks a lot about you. Ichigo this, Ichigo that. You're coming to save her, she repeats it again and again and again, unless if Aizen's there, then she shuts up. She does her work.

"She slips back into it a few minutes after Aizen doesn't need her anymore."

Ichigo blinked, before looking into the walls of the whites and he shuffled his feet, before sitting.

"You don't care?" Grimmjow asked, curious.

"I can't care."

Ichigo smiled distantly, looking at some memory of a light brown-haired girl that's fast erasing itself from his mind. It was quickly being replaced by some green, blue, mostly red and dark brown intertwining. White for the background.

"She means nothing to me now."

-

Grimmjow tells him more and more stories. Eventually, it evolved into stories of real things in the past days. Like when he was a Hollow, when he killed too much but gained too little, or even before that. Before he was Arrancar, before he was 6th Espada - before he was even killed in a freak accident, where everybody thought he killed himself but he was murdered.

The hate was enough to turn him to kill.

He didn't know why Grimmjow told him these things, but he really didn't mind. He had a feeling that Grimmjow was beginning to trust him. He didn't want to say anything too much - Grimmjow was hot-tempered, and he rather liked the man.

And Ichigo likes him as much as he likes Ulquiorra. But never as much as he likes Aizen.

"I envy you, Grimmjow," confessed Ichigo one day, when Aizen was still busy and Ulquiorra was missing, and Orihime was crying out for Ichigo in a different room, far away, still white. Grimmjow stopped halfway in his rambling, something about pure souls, a person named Wondersomething and someone who Grimmjow hated, Tousen - to stare at Ichigo as if he had lost his mind.

_I wouldn't go against that._

"What the fuck?"

Ichigo shrugged, playing the music on his piano lightly so it'll be a background music, can't really be heard. Grimmjow now doesn't lean against the doorframe or the wall - he paces around the room, looking at everything, sits down with Ichigo, or looks at him play. He doesn't even complain about Ichigo's incessant playing anymore. This time he was drinking tea on the seat Ulquiorra always sits in. He didn't like to admit it, but Grimmjow told Ichigo that he rather liked the tea sessions. He liked tea.

"I envy you," Ichigo repeated, and Grimmjow stared. He couldn't help it.

"Like I said, Ichi. What the fuck?"

"You remember about your life before a Hollow." Ichigo hummed along to the music. "My memories..."

He finished the melody and smiled at Grimmjow, repeating again.

"What 'bout them? I don't like my memories. I'd say ignorance is bliss." Grimmjow looked to the side, grimacing. "I'm the only one out of the other Espada that remembers more than what he should. It's annoying, and frustrating. All too sad."

Ichigo nonetheless sighed like it was the luckiest thing in the world, to have.

"My memories are bits and pieces, scattered everywhere. It's more frustrating when you can't connect someone to something, when you feel that you should. But it's my fault for not keeping them close. I remember only silence, and white. Aizen, the Arrancars, you and Ulquiorra. My time here, and not much else of before. My mother. My Hollow, Hichigo. I need my Hollow sometimes to remind me of what I am, and he reminds me of the things I can't put my finger on, most of the time. But he doesn't remember very much either."

And Grimmjow saw a glimpse of what kind of monster Sousuke Aizen was._What he could do to someone._

Ichigo smiled dismissively, like an broken winged angel, oblivious and torn.

"Silence, more silence, and so much _white_."

_-_

_End Chapter Four._

_-_

_-_

A/N: Ichigo scares me sometimes. o.o

Have a nice day everyone:D


	5. Feelings

**These Melodies**

by Impervious Marr

-

Summary: Companion piece to 'Written Notes'. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future.

Warnings: AizenIchigo, insanity, ramblings and sadness. D:

A/N: Listen to Tifa's Theme while you're reading this. xD That's what I did when I wrote it. Thank you very much for the reviews! I love you guys:DDD

I forgot how Neliel's personality was like. So crap that, man. If I get it wrong, I'm sorry! D: But I wanted to follow the companion piece, and Nel was next right after Grimmy.

**Review Response:**

Munia: As a matter of fact, yeah - it is the prequel to my other story. It explains why he's 'the angel they could never let go'. :D Bahahaha!

This chapter is just so damn fluffy. D: I sorry. I couldn't take anymore of the sadness. xD It will return!

Enjoy the chapter!

-

_5_

_Feelings_

-

-

"Would you like to go outside?"

Ichigo would've jumped at the chance if he was given it a few months before. Now, though, he just sat silently, looking at the man who asked, offered, with a thoughtful look. Aizen held his gaze as well until Ichigo's brown eyes looked away, scuttling off to his keys. His cheeks were brushed with pink, bashful.

The boy was beautiful when he forgot how to scowl and remembered more to smile. Aizen was determined to keep him that way, so the interaction with Grimmjow would have to slide. The blue-haired man seemed a less tempermental than before, after meeting Ichigo. It seems that Ichigo had the power to change people, without thought.

It just was. Just... Ichigo.

"Nah. Maybe for a bit more. Lemme finish this song first."

The melody was soothing, and it gave the impression of a person who found something beautiful to keep, something to love. He was reminded of Ichigo's careless smiles, or maybe one of the days when he himself was still a child, one of the days when he still was very much _human._

Aizen was startled at first at the feelings Ichigo could bring up, even in himself; even in Gin, sometimes, when he commented lightly, asking about Ichigo's progress - but now, he simply attributed it to the things that made him special.

"It's a very nice one," Aizen complimented, relaxing in his chair. He caught a silver of a smile before it disappeared. "For your mother, I suppose?"

Aizen was already very good at hiding his distaste at the mention of the female parental figure. Ichigo, on the other hand, looked surprised at the assumption. He shook his head, not quite meeting Aizen's eyes as he spoke.

"Well... No. It's for you. It's _your_theme."

Aizen blinked in surprise. It was strangely pleasant.

The warm feeling that spread through him didn't help with things, but he really didn't mind. Sitting more comfortably in his chair, he was already planning to enjoy his time with the orange-haired boy fully, gracing Ichigo with a smile that he knew would make the boy giddy.

Oh, he knew of Ichigo's adoration of him.

He didn't expect to return it, but as it was, he couldn't help it. Bit by bit he was starting to let the boy grow on him.

"Thank you, I suppose..."

Ichigo smiled cheerfully, getting more color into his cheeks. Aizen couldn't honestly say he didn't like the change. It was easy on his eyes, that was for sure. "You're welcome! I wanted your theme to be the first, before I did it for everybody else."

_Of course. The boy is learning how to love, especially for his new friends._

"Of course, Ichigo." Aizen closed his eyes, letting his theme wash over him, making the atmosphere pleasant and relaxing. "Of course."

-

Ichigo held Aizen's hand tighter as they walked through the corridors, Ichigo waving at some of the Arrancars, who hesitantly waved back at him. Aizen let the whimsical behavior slide - he supposed, when his walls were broken down, and to his core, Ichigo was a friendly young man.

They didn't question Aizen's strange behavior around the orange-haired stranger. They supposed that Ichigo was Aizen's new toy, but thought little of that, and more of the time they spent with each other - it was strange, unnatural for a man who wanted to declare himself as God.

But then again, the man could have anyone he wanted, even for someone who was as strange as Kurosaki Ichigo.

"We're really going outside?" Ichigo asked for the second time, and Aizen chuckled, always a step in front of him as they walked - always at the front, always needing dominance. Ichigo was content to let him take the helm - behind but not too far that he felt distanced.

"Yes, Ichigo. You'll get to see the sand - the moon. Our eternal night."

"That would be nice..." Ichigo trailed, more focused on the calloused hand of what some might call his tormentor, but in the end, when it all came down on him - was someone he fervently adored. His Hollow sometimes commented that it might be all part of his plan, to have Ichigo _ like _him, but Ichigo loved the attention.

Hichigo usually rolled his eyes at that, but didn't say anything more. Ironically, finally, now; he was happy that his King was.

Ichigo and Aizen both were stopped by an unassuming, child's voice.

"Itsyugo!"

Unmistakably, that was supposed to be 'Ichigo'. The orange-haired male looked behind, at the child that ran towards him, eyes wide in recognization. Ichigo blinked, before he tilted his head, letting go of Aizen's warm hand to crouch down, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Um... Hello?"

"Ichigo! Um, do you remember me? I remember you, very well. It's nice to see you!"

Ichigo was surprised that Hichigo remembered.

_The woman Espada who lost her rank. I didn't fight her, but she fought in our place - she wanted to save our lives but didn't complete the job. Like you, I don't remember her name._

A flash of long, green hair. Ichigo blinked again, wondering if this had anything to do with that light brown-haired girl who he always wondered about, Orihime.

Aizen stared at the exchange as if he wanted to interrupt, but was interested at how Ichigo would take it. He hadn't actually personally been in the room when Ichigo tried to remember someone, tried to comprehend - because with him, it had been different.

He looked at Neliel, gauging her, eyebrows furrowed but his expression quickly cleared when Ichigo looked up at him for a while, _I'm sorry, Aizen, just a while -_ so Aizen just stayed put.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember much very well."

Neliel rubbed her eyes, looking down.

"Well, the others who said that, I didn't believe them, but, that's okay. I like Ichigo still. I really like you, Ichigo-kun." Neliel smiled brightly, then grasped at Ichigo's sleeve. He blinked, and smiled. "Since you don't remember, you can call me Nel."

_Nel._

_Nel._

_Nel, Nel, Nel_

_NEL_

_I_

_EL_

"Neliel," Ichigo said suddenly, scrambling over himself when Neliel smiled toothily, clinging to him. The male cradled her against him, a little bit confused, bits and pieces of flashes and glimpses of light green - a different green than Ulquiorra - sneaking into his mind. A little bit of a flash of strange teeth, and this crescent shaped weapon - long black hair, strange expressions -

So many things. He remembered the world almost going black, dots of unconsciousness clouding most of his vision. He remembered a man who wanted to kill him.

And he remembered a woman who wanted to save him.

"You remember! You remember! Can I visit you sometime, Ichigo? I hear you play the piano a lot of times. I love your songs, I want to hear more."

"Of course you can." Ichigo looked up at Aizen, before shrugging, and picked up Neliel, patting her back. "You don't mind, do you, Aizen?"

"Aizen..." She looked up, and down, burying her face into the crook of Ichigo's neck when their eyes met.

The Leader of the Arrancars, on the other hand, simply sighed.

"I do not, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled brilliantly and stuck to him this time around, hand comfortable in Aizen's grasp, as if the warmth was even greater than before, leaving Aizen with a feeling that he thought he had lost long ago.

He didn't mind.

Not at all.

-

The child-like, previous Espada grew on him, and he was happy to call him a little sister, a little sister he'd always wanted, he knew that he previously had but could never remember. He wished the two nameless and faceless girls in his head and memories good luck, before turning towards the green-haired little child who sat beside him.

_This kind of feeling is like a family love._

They did this on every evening. Ichigo had taken the liberty of giving Neliel piano lessons. The mere thought amused the others, but Ichigo took care of the Arrancar better than anybody else.

It was a strange, but a close relationship nonetheless.

"If you start from a different note other than C, then it doesn't really sound right if you play it without some of the black keys, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So you need to find the ones to make it sound right. They have their own different group. To make it easier, we just remember their key signatures."

Aizen watched them well into the late evening, their plans to go outside postponed for the time being, for the fifth time. He was beginning to realize it was mostly nigh on impossible to refuse the orange-haired boy anything. "I'm really sorry, Aizen," Ichigo said apologetically, tucking the green-haired child Arrancar into his bed - where she usually slept - and smiled as he walked up, sitting down beside him.

The brown-haired man shook his head. "It's fine. I really don't mind."

"But I keep on postponing the trips outside. I'm really sorry."

"It all depends on you. If you don't want to go outside, then it's fine. We can do that whenever you want."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, surprised, before leaning against Aizen, already used to this move. "Thanks."

Aizen remembered the first time when Ichigo tried it, though unthinkingly. The boy was tired, and was conversing with the man when he slipped into the world of Hypnos, _sleep_, head against his shoulder as he slept. He only moved the boy back to the bed when he was sure that he was sleeping soundly, reluctant to wake him up.

This time, Ichigo was playing with Aizen's fingers, sleepy and lethargic. He was a bit more daring, now, getting back more of his spunk than before. Less boneless, more of a backbone Aizen liked to see.

Ichigo yawned, oblivious to Aizen's musing, before grimacing.

"Sorry again. I'm such a kid."

"It's amusing." Aizen ran a hand through Ichigo's soft orange hair, and quirked a grin. "You look tired."

"Obviously. But don't tell me you don't feel tired, too."

"I don't."

"Liar." Ichigo smiled softly, running his own hand through Aizen's hair, marveling at the way it felt, before grasping his sleeve, tugging gently. "Lie down."

Aizen blinked at Ichigo who was looking up then down again because he couldn't really meet his eyes without feeling too warm on his cheeks.

_This is different._

_Do you like it, King? _His Hollow asked lightly, as if he knew something Ichigo didn't. His counterpart was hesitant.

_It's... Nice. I like different._

"Lie down, relax." Before Ichigo could continue, Aizen chuckled, shaking his head.

"You are amusing."

Ichigo grinned when Aizen complied, letting out a breath of air when he settled on top of Ichigo's lap, closing his eyes in thought and trying to prevent himself from tensing unconsciously. Ichigo ran a hand through Aizen's hair, and it stayed that way, his other hand sneaking to hold Aizen's sleeve. Aizen immediately corrected that by intertwining his fingers with the boy, recognizing the silent request for contact.

A little bit more daring, hmm?

"I like Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. I talk to them a lot now."

"I noticed." Aizen opened one eye, before it closed shut. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I've been hearing your music."

"Oh, really." Was that sarcasm? Aizen looked at Ichigo's face, where the smile twitched just slightly. _He's recovering._ "Then what's all that spending time with me, huh? _Not_listening to my music?"

He didn't know why, but the word _my_in music gave him a sense of euphoria. It belonged to him. _Belong, belong, belong._

_Like Neliel. I can call her **my **little sister now._

_And Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. **My **friends now._

_This is my room, that's my piano, these are my melodies, and they belong to me but..._

_I want to belong somewhere too._

Ichigo looked thoughtfully around the room, this palace. Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. With Aizen, with Nel, with Ulqui and Grimm, and everybody else who were nice.

_Do I belong here?_

Aizen scoffed. "I just meant to say that it's getting better." He smirked. "And better. Thinking of someone, perhaps?"

The straightforward answer almost prevented from Aizen masking his surprise in time.

"Well, there's usually you. Mom. Mostly you, now." Ichigo pondered thoughtfully. "I have Ulquiorra's theme. He's actually really funny. So is Grimmjow." Ichigo settled in more comfortably, humming. "They talk a lot when with me. I know they don't say much to anyone else, 'cept Grimmjow maybe, but it's usually death threats." Ichigo chuckled. "Makes me feel special."

"You are special," Aizen said, rolling his eyes discreetly -

But it meant the whole world for Ichigo, whose eyes widened.

He looked to the side.

"Say that again."

"You're special?"

"Yeah."

They talked late into the endless night, before Ichigo finally yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Time for you to lie down this time around." Ignoring Ichigo's protests, Aizen got up, and gently switched positions. "You're tired, that I could see." A hand ran through Ichigo's hair and he felt the need to protest disappear.

"So, um." Ichigo fumbled with his words but didn't look away this time, grinning toothily.

"Hmm?"

"Can... Can we do this more often?"

Aizen stared, uncomprehending before it registered. When it did, he laughed.

The sound was music to Ichigo's ears, who tightened his grip just a bit more, feeling the warmth spread to his core.

People said that Aizen was a monster, an inhumane being, someone who would do anything for his personal gain - caring for his subordinates very little. A psychopath, a megalomaniac, a murderer. Some choice words that made Ichigo wince sometimes, even.

But just seeing the man, in these moments - like now - made Ichigo felt that it was all right in the world.

_-_

_End Chapter Five._

_-_

_-_

A/N: He's fallin' in looooove. XD It's effin' cute. D:

We're following the companion piece, so we'll probably see Orihime latur. :3 Verra soon.

Yes, the two 'nameless and faceless' girls in Ichigo's head are Yuzu and Karin. D: The guy with the crescent shaped weapon's Nnoitra, and the woman who wanted to save him was Neliel.

Have a nice day everyone :D


	6. Denial

**These Melodies**

by Impervious Marr

-

Summary: Companion piece to 'Written Notes'. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future.

Warnings: AizenIchigo, insanity, ramblings and sadness. D:

A/N: I was running out of ideas for Bonds. This is bad. ;w; So I decided to start on TM first, because I wanted to write about Orihime anyway.

This chapter is confusing, and insane. To make up for the lack of insanity for the last chapter. xD;

IT CONTAINS MEGA SADNESS. D: Just a warning.

Enjoy the chapter:D Read and review, please!

-

_6_

_Denial_

-

-

Grimmjow sat beside him, and Ichigo likened his grin into that of a pleased cat. Well, he supposed he knew the reason why for the 'pleased' part. Grimmjow's own song was haunting, scary - just the way he figured that the blue-haired man liked it. He always favored the creepy, crawling melodies.

He was like the anti-thesis to Ulquiorra. The Fourth Espada liked songs that were relaxing. No surprise there.

"It's good. Seriously good. I like it." Grimmjow sometimes rewarded Ichigo with smiles. "Thanks."

No, not grins.

_Smile._

_With an 's'._

"Glad you like it, then," Ichigo accepted the compliment happily, before adding - "And you're welcome."

Grimmjow realized his slip, and looked to the side, scoffing.

"Whatever."

A comfortable silence passed them, and Ichigo's mind suddenly slipped. His vision was hazy, and he saw some flashes of light brown. The thought made him uncomfortable, but not enough to make him falter in his playing. The sudden heavy pressing made Grimmjow look up in curiosity. Maybe it was part of the song, but it didn't sound right.

Suddenly the mood in the air changed. Ichigo's fingers stopped suddenly, and he grasped his head, shaking. A heavy migraine settled over him.

_Go away, pain._

_Go away._

_Go away!_

_"Ichigo-kun will come to save me, Ichigo-kun will come to save me, wouldn't he? Wouldn't he? Please come soon, Ichigo. Please."_

_"Please."_

_"Please."_

Ichigo gasped, grasping his head in his hands, and Grimmjow shouted, panicking, _What's wrong! Ichigo!_

Even his Hollow was shouting at him to snap out of it. Ichigo gasped again, fighting for breath, _painful, painful, go away pleasepleaseplease_

_"Ichigo-kun!"_

_"Ichigo-kun!"_

The repetition made his head spin. Light-brown made him think of that girl. What was she doing? Was she doing all of this? This pain in his head, in his chest, his mind? He didn't like it. He didn't like the bemoaning of that female voice in his head, asking for _him_ to help. How was he supposed to help?

_You're hurting me..._

_"Save me, Ichigo-kun, and now! I can't wait anymore!"_

_I_

_Chi_

_Go_

_Kun_

The last thing he could see before his slip into unconsciousness was a mix of blue, mostly white, a concerned pair of the warmest brown eyes and the invading light-brown that was unnatural and shouldn't be there; everything blurred by tears.

-

He awoke to silence.

When he opened his eyes, he was like a possessed man, brushing his clothes without thought and immediately getting up, pacing towards the end of the room. The door opened without any locks, nothing to get in his way. The whites were immaterial. He couldn't remember what he saw, but he walked, and walked, and walked.

The corridors blurred into something he couldn't distinguish.

He couldn't control it.

And distantly, he could hear a voice.

_"Come to me, Ichigo-kun. I know you're in here. Please, Ichigo-kun."_

He breathed his silent promise, unknowing, and stepped past an open door, where an arm grabbed him.

He looked up.

_Brown eyes. I remember them from somewhere._

_He's a man._

_Who is he._

And he looked, and looked, not comprehending the words given to him. _Ichigo, snap out of it. Ichigo, where are you going? Ichigo, Ichigo! _The boy wordlessly tugged on the grip around his wrist, eyes blank. Whoever he was, he was keeping Ichigo from his destination.

"Someone's calling, sir, please, let me go," Ichigo said tonelessly, without impatience or anger or anything. _Nothing._

A minute passed, before the man let him go. But he followed behind Ichigo when the orange-haired boy started walking again.

_"That's, right - Ichigo-kun. Save me. There's too much white."_

"And too much silence," Ichigo said in monotone, completing the sentence because he understood. The man behind him faltered slightly in his steps when Ichigo turned a corner, finally ending up in front of an unassuming door. It looked like all the others.

It looked like all the others, but he could see the difference.

He opened the door.

The same white as his room. A bit different in the furniture - but there was _no trace _of another color, except for the girl who sat in the corner, hugging herself tightly. She had light-brown hair.

Light-brown.

Ichigo stared a bit more, before suddenly backpedaling, eyes widening in horror.

_Where am I?_

_She controlled me?_

_I want my mind back._

_Give it back._

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" Ichigo asked, breathing heavily. The girl snapped her head up at the voice, before shaking it, not facing him, merely her little corner, and started mumbling audible words.

"I can hear Ichigo-kun now."

_She's that voice._

"Who are you?" Ichigo repeated, hands fisted to his sides.

"I can feel that Ichigo-kun's here... He's here? Is that you, Ichigo-kun?" the girl turned around slowly, her dead eyes piercing right through Ichigo's.

He gasped suddenly in pain, in perfect timing with her own.

"Ichigo-kun! Ichigo-kun!"

She scrambled up from where she was sitting, stumbling towards him.

"You're here, you're finally here!"

"O-Orihime?" Ichigo asked, and the girl took it as a sign of recognization, hugging him as if she never wanted to let go. Ichigo, on the other hand, voiced it out on confusion.

Then that _pain. The memories of it._

Ichigo pushed her away, but she kept still.

"Aren't you happy to see me? You're here to save me, right?"

"I don't know if I should be happy, and I'm not here to save you," Ichigo said bluntly, startling the girl, who stared back at him. "You brought me here. You controlled me."

"N-N-No, Ichigo-kun's here to save me. He's here to save me!" She shouted, eyes going wide and frantic and her voice reaching hysteria. Ichigo pushed her away, but she kept holding on.

"I don't remember you, I'm sorry," Ichigo said painfully, eyes blurring from tears - not from sadness, but from the immense headache he was recieving. "You're hurting me!"

Then she stopped.

"Ichigo-kun is a funny man. Of course you remember me! I'm sorry Ichigo-kun... Let's go away from this place. Please, Ichigo-kun! Let's go away together!"

"No."

"Let's go away together!"

"No, Orihime, I can't. And I don't remember you. Please, let go."

"But you're Ichigo-kun!"

"Please, let go, you're hurting me!"

"I would never hurt Ichigo-kun! I love you, Ichigo-kun! Don't go away again," she bemoaned, burying her face into his chest. "You feel so real. I never want to let you go. Why can't you see that, Ichigo-kun?"

"Because I can't. I don't know who you are."

Orihime's breath caught, before she suddenly pushed him away, retreating to herself.

"You're one of Aizen's illusions, aren't you!?" she demanded, eyes wide and frantic. Ichigo couldn't help but to be horriby confused.

"Aizen's, what?"

"You're here to trick me. He always tricks me. Go away. Go away!" she shouted suddenly, putting hands on her ears and shutting her eyes.

And then she stopped again, opening her eyes slowly, looking at the long orange-hair and the white clothes Ichigo was wearing.

"He'll never wear those kind of clothes, my Ichigo-kun. You're not my Ichigo-kun. My Ichigo-kun would tell me that it's alright. He'll tell me he'll come to save me."

"But I am Ichigo," Ichigo mumbled, lost in this dizzying situation. Orihime suddenly shrieked hysterically.

"You are _not Ichigo-kun! Go away!_"

"But my name is Ichigo."

"_You are not Ichigo-kun! Go away!"_

"But I am Ichigo," he repeated, eyebrows furrowing at the girl's madness. She screamed again, moaning pitifully, hugging herself from a pain too great to bear.

"_No, no, no! You're not Ichigo-kun! I can't - I won't accept!"_

Distantly he could hear Grimmjow's voice playing in his head.

_The princess-something. Inoue Orihime. Ulquiorra has to deal with her, and I pity the guy sometimes. She's cracked close, always talks about Ichigo this, Ichigo that, how you're going to save her. Do you care?_

And he remembered his own response.

_I can't._

And it was true. He couldn't care about this girl anymore - she means nothing to him.

Ichigo turned to leave, when he suddenly heared another haunting scream. He turned just in time to see the girl's hands shaking, turned towards himself. She was about to attack him. She was about to hurt him.

"King, King! Get out of the way!" His Hollow screamed, but it was too late.

**"**_**I reject!"**_

The light was blinding. The glare illuminated the whole room and the floors shook. The room was falling apart, and Ichigo couldn't scramble for cover because he couldn't see.

The sound deafened him.

The air was choking him.

And he tried so badly to scream.

-

Ichigo gasped, crying into the waking world. He can't see, still. He was immediately pushed up against someone, and a shoulder, and he cried, tears flowing freely, remembering the choking feeling _it was everywhere_ and the thought of Orihime hurting him so badly and he ached at every limb, he couldn't hear anything -

The silence scared him so much that he couldn't do anything other than letting the sobs hack his body.

A hand was comforting him, steady on his back, running up and down. He could hear distant voices. He clung to the one whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

_You'll be fine._

_You're all right._

_It's safe._

_She's gone._

_She won't hurt you anymore._

Another grasp at the person who held him, and Ichigo slipped again into a dreamless sleep.

-

He tried to turn his head, but a hand stopped him, going to his shoulder.

"Who..."

His voice was raspy and he winced at the sound, trying to correct it. But the person responded first without giving him a chance.

"Ichigo, don't move."

Ulquiorra. What... Where was he?

What happened?

Why did he feel so weak?

His vision was so blur and he couldn't hear very well. His throat hurt from screaming, raw.

So many questions.

"Ulqui... What..."

The black-haired Arrancar paused in his movements. Ichigo tried to look at his direction but failed, not having the energy to even complete sentences. Ulquiorra sighed, pushing him down.

"Ichigo, please relax. You're incredibly exhausted, and your reiatsu was about to die off, and you can't exert yourself that much. I'll inform Aizen-sama that you're awake, but you need to rest."

Aizen.

"Can... I..."

"Rest, Ichigo," Ulquiorra repeated firmly, and Ichigo closed his eyes.

-

Ichigo stared at his hands, propped up on the bed. Ulquiorra was now gone to inform Aizen about his consciousness. Ichigo tried really hard to remember, but he just couldn't. Just a lot of light, and the deafening wind, along with an invisible force choking him - the light-brown haired girl who did all that, trying to hurt him.

But she said she loved him.

It was confusing. Frustrated, Ichigo held his head in his hands, sighing.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps. Aizen stepped in, looking tired. The thought of it alone made Ichigo's insides churn, unpleasant.

"Aizen? Are you alright?" he asked concernedly, trying to get up. Aizen threw him a warning look, before speaking calmly, ignoring his questions.

"Don't even think about getting off that bed. What were you thinking, going off to Inoue like that?"

Ichigo flinched at the tone. It wasn't like the Aizen he knew.

"I was -"

"No, you weren't thinking. _As usual._" The degrading tone made Ichigo retreat, backing away, putting arms around himself, staring at the man with more than a little bit hurt and confusion.

"But, Aizen -"

"You almost died. Your reiatsu was dropping to a dangerous level from preventing you from choking because of Inoue's sudden burst of concentrated energy," he said callously. "Be grateful I was there to see you going off in your stupidity."

Ichigo didn't listen, didn't care, not really.

_Is this the Aizen everyone talks about?_

"Aizen, I -"

"The next time you leave this room, you are not to go alone, do you understand?" Aizen cut him off, and Ichigo flinched, the mood to explain dying pitifully. He moved to a corner, putting hands over his ears. "That's right, be like the child you are, Ichigo."

He never thought the day would come when he thought that silence would be better than noise. He didn't whimper, didn't sob, didn't cry, even when the hurt still tore. He looked at Aizen's moving lips, and even though his hands were over his ears and the sound was dulled, it didn't stop him from understanding.

Ichigo sighed when Aizen finally stopped mouthing him off, and he emotionlessly looked up at Aizen.

"If you're done maligning me," Ichigo started, pausing slightly at his words, trying to think of what to say, what to explain, but the problem was he didn't want to explain it anymore, "Maybe I'll take another nap."

Aizen's expression didn't change.

"Not even going to explain yourself?"

Ichigo looked at Aizen, at the cold indifference, and sighed, looking away.

When the man left without another word, Ichigo turned on his side, and got up - he dragged himself, however weak, off to the little corner, much like Orihime, with bedsheet wrapped around him.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow found him that way a few hours later, when he was still staring off blankly into space;

_You almost died. You almost died. You almost died._

Wishing that maybe he should have.

_-_

_End Chapter Six._

_-_

_-_

A/N: D: NO! Aizen's such a bastard. Oh, well. xD; A defensive mechanism, people! Beat him up if you want too. Wait for the next chapter when he's all over himself trying to apologize!

I think I went over the top with Orihime. Eh. Find out what happened to her in the next installment!

Wahahaha.

Have a nice day everyone:D


	7. Princess

**These Melodies**

by Impervious Marr

xoxox

Summary: Companion piece to 'Written Notes'. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future.

Warnings: AizenIchigo, insanity, ramblings and sadness. D:

A/N: D:

Yep, all I can say for today's Author Notes. xD;

Enjoy the chapter; please read and review! :D

**Edit (26-03-08) - Changed a bit of the first part for Ulquiorra's speech. Thanks again to Ice Silverwind! :D**

xoxox

_7_

_Princess_

xoxox

Ulquiorra called Kurosaki as Ichigo, now. Aizen stared at him boredly as he gave today's reports, pausing when the Espada started on Ichigo's condition.

"He is fine, Aizen-sama."

"That's good." Aizen raised an eyebrow at Ulquiorra's quiet sigh, then immediately narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"I apologize, I should reword my sentence. He... _Insists _that he is fine. He barely touches his meals, and doesn't obsessively writes his melodies now - and there is that habit of staring blankly into the wall for hours at a time. He is only cheerful around that child Espada, the Sixth... Or me. But I am inclined to say that it is a poor ploy for a facade."

Aizen made a small sound of dissatisfaction at the back of his throat. _Ungrateful child. Maybe it's time that I paid a visit to him. I should've never spoilt him in the first place, or else all of this wouldn't have happened._

His eyes looked at the file that was on the table. _Inoue Orihime. _The girl was dead to the world, for all he cared. Losing such a useful tool wasn't a part of his plans, but it was to be. Ichigo was in the same building, after all, they were bound to meet eventually. He didn't expect it for it to happen to soon, though.

_That's what you get for slipping up, Sousuke._

He immediately blamed Ichigo for the cause, but in all honesty, he slightly, guility recalled that he hadn't asked for a proper explanation from the boy. Aizen was scared when Ichigo almost _died_, and he didn't want to go through that again. The gasping and the crying, when Ichigo couldn't respond to him even as he ordered him forcefully to snap out of it, the deadness in his eyes for the first few nights.

The feelings confused him, even as he was healing Ichigo throughout those sleepless nights, even as he was comforting Ichigo when he clutched to Aizen and cried at that one moment in time, even as he was telling off Ichigo, ruthlessly shoving aside the guilt at Ichigo's obvious, apparent hurt.

_You're such a fool._

There wasn't any time to argue with himself. After this, he would make a quick stop at Ichigo's room to check up on him. He hadn't seen him since the time when he warned Ichigo not to step out of the room without company.

He dismissed Ulquiorra with a brief nod.

xoxox

Ichigo sighed, watching as Nel slept. He really must be bad at lying when he couldn't even fool a child Arrancar that he was fine. The girl kept on asking him repeatedly if he was alright, because he was out of it, and that he kept on having a morose expression when Ichigo thought no one was looking.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow asked the same things. Ichigo waved it off, attributing it to still feeling weak.

That wasn't entirely a lie, after all. The incident was merely a few days behind him. Ichigo closed his eyes, willing himself not to sigh again. His Hollow was the one doing the most complaining, and he couldn't blame him much. The rain must be pouring relentlessly.

He wondered.

That girl who placed him in so much pain. She must've been important to him, somehow, because she was obsessed with the fact that he was going to save her.

Orihime.

Just who was she?

Closing his eyes, mind already made up, he stood up, kissing Nel lightly on her forehead and she giggled in her sleep, turning away - Ichigo sighed affectionately, walking towards the door.

He knew how much trouble it would cause him if he went out of it. The only person's opinion whom he cherished so much before meant little to him at the current moment, in all honesty. Aizen didn't want to listen to him.

So maybe he shouldn't listen to Aizen, either.

Grasping the door knob, he pushed it open, surprised to finding it unlocked again. Aizen must really believe that he would take the order without any rebellious actions.

He thought wrong.

Walking with new purpose, he tried to remember where Orihime's room was; he wanted to know what happened to her. The curiosity drove him insane. As he turned a random corner, hoping that the winds would take him where he wanted to go, Aizen appeared on the other side of Ichigo's hallway, walking towards his room.

xoxox

Ichigo walked and walked and walked. He didn't know where he was, really. Maybe luck wasn't on his side today. He was about to sigh and turn around, when a silver-haired man appeared on the other side of the hallway.

He was wearing white clothes. Ichigo walked up to him. "Excuse me?"

The man turned his head slightly and Ichigo faltered in his steps. The man was smiling, with his eyes up in crescents, upturned - and Ichigo was unable to see his eyes. He shuddered.

He looked at Ichigo curiously, tilting his head. "Aren't you Kurosaki Ichigo? What are you doing here, Kurosaki-kun?"

The voice was polite, though Ichigo could detect the mocking and curiosity all at once. Ichigo considered his options.

"Who are you?"

Was it even possible for the man's grin to grow wider? He tilted his head in a quick bow.

"My name is Ichimaru Gin. You can call me Gin, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo was startled. He didn't have the same reaction as the others who knew him would. Usually they would start questioning, or at least look surprised that Ichigo didn't recognize them.

This man, on the other hand, smiled as if he knew what was to come. _What happened to me._

Shaking his head of these thoughts, he looked up, wondering if Gin was able to help.

"You look lost, Kurosaki-kun. Finding your way back to your room?" Gin asked, before the boy could say anything. The mood in the air suddenly shifted. Ichigo wasn't given a chance to reply again. "Aren'tcha supposed to be in your room? You can't go out unless you have company, now, can you?"

_How did he..._

"Aizen-sama told me, of course!" Gin laughed, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, answering Ichigo's silent question. Ichigo blinked, before shrugging.

"Well... He didn't want to listen to me. So I decided, well..." Ichigo trailed, his cheeks blushing in embarassment.

"Mhmm, growing a backbone, now, are you? I like it." Gin grinned.

"You aren't gonna send me back?"

"I'm company, now, aren't I? And I'm curious. Where is it that you wanted to go? I'll bring you there. I'm bored anyway."

Ichigo looked at him thoughtfully, before sighing.

"Do you know where's Inoue Orihime's room?"

"The Princess?" Gin asked, but he didn't really need to. _Of course he'll be looking for her. _"Whatever for, may I ask?"

"I want to know what happened to her..."

_Curiosity killed the cat, Kurosaki-kun._

"Well, sure. We're not too far away, actually. Come on, move it, move it," Gin said, clapping his hands, and Ichigo smiled for the first time in days. The man was fun, even if he was a bit creepy at times. "Kurosaki-kun -"

"Call me Ichigo."

"All right, Ichigo. The hallways get confusing, but you'll get used to it."

xoxox

They were in front of the same-but-different door Ichigo encountered when he was possessed by that woman before. "So, this is her room..." he murmured, noticing the cracks on the surface. He stared at them as Gin observed the boy in the background.

_The boy is interesting. Strong yet fragile. Such a contradiction - I can see why Aizen-sama is attracted like a moth to a flame. The boy is beautiful, undoubtedly - but he has a spark, a sort of light nonexistent in anyone else._

Ichigo brushed his fingers against the cold surface of the door, and pushed it. It creaked - a sound that Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows at. None of the doors in Las Noches creaked.

He went inside, but immediately stopped, looking at the sight.

Flowers.

Everywhere at every corner. Every color imaginable.

So many flowers.

Gin, behind him, was also surprised. It was obvious this wasn't meant to be here.

"What is..." Ichigo started, entranced. He walked, eyes wide and looking at the beautifully shaped - something - in the middle of it all. Ichigo was mindful of the steps he took, looking at everything everywhere at every second. It was so beautiful that it was unnatural. He looked again to the middle, steps faltering.

_That's a coffin._

Ichigo walked silently, mind blank.

_A coffin for who?_

He stopped right beside it, eyes looking at the body inside. His eyes widened.

_Her._

_Orihime._

She was like a carved statue, inanimate, eyes closed in a peaceful expression, two hands clutching each other as they lay on her abdomen. She was the perfect picture of a seemingly perfect angel where Decay's hands could not harm her. Her brown hair was spread everywhere, completed with a pin, and she wore a dress.

Ichigo traced the edge of the coffin lightly, pausing at some engravings. The first one was kanji that was obvious, meant to be seen. It said _'Princess'._

Below it were more carvings; it was in a language he could not read, but somehow could understand. The first sentence caught his attention.

_these are words only you are meant to see_

Curious, he read on.

_ichigo-kun_

_when we were in that room, i knew it was you but i couldn't accept it. denial at its finest. so i rejected my existence._

_i'm not strong like everybody thinks i am. it's too much to stand. maybe it's the white and the silence and you not remembering me but i couldn't take it anymore._

Ichigo ran his fingers multiple times at the _white _and at the _silence_. His eyes skipped '_you not remembering me'_, but her next words shouldn't have surprised him.

_i don't blame you. i was too selfish to understand, and i am not sorry to lie in this coffin._

_but i am sorry for hurting you, and i'm sorry for bringing you there, and i'm sorry for hurting you and expecting you._

_i love you_

_please live happily, if not for me, then for whoever you love._

Ichigo stared wordlessly, before shaking his head, the sudden uncontrollable urge to laugh welling in him. He couldn't believe it. The underlying meaning was clear.

She still loved him. That was insane.

He closed his eyes, chuckling, sliding down to the floor and resting his head against the cold wood. Gin came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder, whistling when he saw Orihime.

"She was always a beautiful thing. Always talked about ya."

"I know."

Gin's smile twitched at the sight of the kanji 'Princess', but his fingers stopped at the unrecognizable carvings of words below it. He turned to Ichigo, pointing.

"Do you understand that?"

Ichigo looked up to the words, scribbled in strange curves and lines.

Why could he read it?

_i love you_

And he chuckled again, shaking his head as he looked down.

"I don't."

xoxox

They stayed there for a little while more, before the door behind them opened with a startling force. Gin stayed where he was, still smiling, while Ichigo scrambled, backing away slightly, tense.

Aizen stepped into the room, eyes immediately fixed on the orange-haired boy.

"Gin, out. Now."

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

Ichigo looked at Gin's retreating back, eyes carefully avoiding Aizen's piercing gaze. The man stepped up to him, looking around at the room filled with flowers, before it lay on the woman.

He stopped right before Ichigo and the orange-haired boy didn't feel any better. Ichigo started to cave in on himself again, pulling up his legs against his body and slowly placing his hands over his ears, putting his head down. Aizen remembered the pose from his last visit, and sighed.

"Ichigo."

The boy didn't respond, showed no outward reaction, didn't do anything.

"Ichigo, look at me."

Still no response. Aizen felt his temper flare.

"Ichigo!"

This time, the orange-haired boy flinched, whimpering. Aizen rarely got impatient, and berated at himself at his loss of control. The boy made him do things to he never thought was possible for someone like himself.

Sighing, he crouched down, gathering the boy into his arms. At the touch, Ichigo unconsciously moved closer, like what was usual before this whole calamity with that girl happened. He still kept his head down, still had his hands over his ears, and Aizen carried him all the way from Orihime's room to his own quarters.

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo didn't notice, still cowering and still hurt.

Neither of them said anything else until Ichigo was settled into bedsheets which weren't his. He raised his head slightly, looking at the dark room with dashes of red here and there. He frowned.

"We're in my room," Aizen said, sighing, as he ran a hand through his hair and mussed it, letting the tresses fall against his cheek and forehead.

Ichigo stared, entranced, because he never saw Aizen like this. It made him look softer while still retaining that edge. He didn't know how. It was just.

Aizen paced around the room, shrugging out of his clothes and putting on a yukata more suited to nightwear, for sleeping. Ichigo looked away, cheeks heating. He only looked back when he was sure Aizen was finally clothed.

"I'm going to finish some things up. You can sleep first if you want."

The silence that hung around after that wasn't comfortable. It was only when Aizen got the first paper out to start writing, was when the silence was broken.

"... Why?" Ichigo finally asked, voice small and Aizen hated the way how pitiful it was.

"There are so many 'why's. Take your pick."

"Why am I here? Why are you being so nice to me? Why can't you be consistent? Why did you get so angry?" Ichigo asked sleepily, lazily, but the worst of all - emotionlessly. Aizen's brush stopped right above the paper.

When the first drop of ink stained it, Aizen berated himself on the carelessness, and turned around. He suddenly wasn't in the mood.

Ichigo was staring at him, without any emotion. He half expected hate, not this type of dullness.

"I can't honestly answer those questions because I don't know the answers myself," Aizen said, indulging in a bit of honesty. Ichigo looked at him, before closing his eyes.

"Come here."

Aizen wordlessly followed the request, sitting beside Ichigo on the bed, and Ichigo got up, putting arms around the man's shoulders. Ichigo squeezed a bit, leaning his head against the crook of Aizen's neck.

Seconds passed.

"... I didn't go to Orihime by will. She controlled me somehow, I don't know how, but her voice plagued me. I was walking like a man possessed," Ichigo started, voice barely above a whisper. "When Grimmjow was with me at that one time that I had a major headache... She was the one causing it."

Ichigo sighed, moving closer when Aizen placed a hand on Ichigo's back.

"She said that I was there to save her, and was devastated when I told her no."

"Do you remember her?"

"I can't care for her anymore," was Ichigo's curt answer, and Aizen fell silent, waiting for Ichigo to finish.

"Then I remembered choking on the air itself, the silence and trying to scream. I remember feeling blind. Then... I woke up crying, and someone was calming me down."

Ichigo tightened his grip.

"You feel like him."

He looked to the side, voice coming close to cracking.

"And then a few days ago..."

"I know," Aizen said, when Ichigo's voice couldn't keep up, hiccuping everywhere and he started sobbing. He placed his two hands around Ichigo this time, rubbing one of them up and down, similar to what he did that one time.

"I hate you," Ichigo declared, between tears blurring his vision and the crying making him heave.

Aizen didn't falter in his comforting. "I know."

"You didn't give me a chance to explain."

"Yes."

"It really, really hurt."

"Mhmm." Aizen placed a stray kiss on Ichigo's wet cheek, sighing, hugging the boy closer. "I didn't like seeing you dying, and it made me overreact. I was being too callous in trying to not let it happen again. That, and Orihime's death was unexpected... Somewhat a hindrance to my plans, but, as I said - I overreacted. It's one of my faults when I panic," Aizen admitted, placing another kiss on Ichigo's other cheek,

"You matter to me, Ichigo. I really am sorry."

Ichigo smiled against his skin, and that was enough to make Aizen feel forgiven.

xoxox

Ichigo woke. He lay in the bed, disoriented, but happy nonetheless at what happened earlier. He couldn't believe it, but the growing affection for Aizen proved otherwise. Still muddled with sleep, his eyes looked around slowly, locking onto Aizen's back.

" - zen?" Ichigo asked sleepily, whispering. The man looked up, eyebrows furrowed.

"Hmm?"

There had been something bothering him all this while.

_Inoue Orihime..._ Was she..

"... She's... Important...?"

Aizen looked confused for a while, before softly laughing, padding quietly to Ichigo and sitting down. The boy moved closer.

"Yes," was Aizen's answer as he threaded a hand through Ichigo's hair, leaning down to give him more kisses, still chaste, onto Ichigo's lips.

He was starting to get overly fond of kissing.

"She was?" Ichigo asked, looking borderline adorable. Aizen didn't show any reaction, but he could sense the jealousy that seeped into Ichigo's words.

"Yes," he repeated, smiling to cover up his chuckle, _he was just too amusing_, tracing a finger over Ichigo's lips. "She _was _important because she was useful. That was it."

Ichigo gave a brilliant smile at Aizen's next words, as he leaned down to touch Ichigo's lips again, voice dropping a few octaves lower when he murmured.

"She can never be as important as you."

xoxox

_End Chapter Seven._

xoxox

A/N: D:

Yep, the D: saga still continues. Eh, I still think that Aizen should get a kick in the balls. (Or maybe me. o.o For making him do the whole hurting Ichigo thing. xD)

THE SAPPY BURNED MEH HANDS.

Well, next should be... Um. It's a secret!

Have a nice day everyone! :D


	8. Messages

**These Melodies**

by Impervious Marr

xoxox

Summary: Companion piece to 'Written Notes'. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future.

Warnings: AizenIchigo, insanity, ramblings and sadness. D:

A/N: ... I think I should get back to the whole happy-angst crap I've been avoiding for the past few days. xD; Oh well! Thanks for the reviews before!

And to Ice Silverwind - thank you for pointing that out D: I almost missed Ulquiorra's speech pattern. Sorry about that! I'll be fixing it. And about Ichigo's emotional state, I... Can't... Answer that XD

Read and review, please, and thank you!

Orihime matters because the reason why he went to Hueco Mundo in the first place, and was captured and all - was to save her. Leave a large imprint on him? Naw, you think? 8D

**Edit (28-03-08) - REWRITTEN. 8D Please read again if you don't want to miss out on some key important things. Well, not some... I mean, err, I did completely rewrite it.**

**As in, **_**rewrite it.**_

**As in, it resembles the previous chapter in only a small part. **

xxx

_8_

_Messages_

xxx

A step here, a look there, another foot lightly touching the floor and -

Ichigo let out a steady breath as he braced himself on the floor with two hands lifting his whole body off the ground. He was trying to perfect the grace - reading books didn't amuse him so much anymore.

All in all, he was glad that Aizen let him go back to his own room with nothing more than a reprimand to keep him from wandering the hallways alone. Ichigo didn't do much to go against it - after all, he didn't really liked to get lost. Stumbling upon Ichimaru Gin was pure luck on his part.

"One, two..." he murmured low, letting his feet touch the floor slowly, bracing himself for the slight pain at stretching his body to the limits. Then he pushed his torso up into the air, getting back into a standing position. The only sound that could be heard was his breathing and the shift of fabric from his hakama.

Ichigo smiled - a few weeks ago he would have fallen on his back, or even worse, sprained something.

The stretching calmed him down and let him sort out a few of his stray thoughts. Playing his beloved piano made him get lost in the notes, and reading made him concentrate on the words - so he needed something to clear his mind; something without much thinking.

Stretching this way made him feel good - and did the right trick in keeping his mind calm.

He was still thinking about Orihime. He couldn't help it - that kind of love for him confused his thoughts, and more often than not he'd stare off into space, wondering just _why_ she loved him so much. Thinking and thinking never did good for him, though, since he was left with a throbbing headache and no answers to work on.

_Why? Was it something I did before? Were we close? Are we siblings? No - her family name is different. Did she develop a crush on me when we knew each other?_

Sometimes his questions made him feel guilty. Ichigo braced himself to do a backflip.

_Were we together; before?_

And he hated that guilt, because it always reminded him of the nameless and the faceless in his memories. Who, who, who.

_Were we lovers - or were you obsessed over me?_

He sprang from his position.

_**Who are you?**_

And the landing was perfect.

xxx

AIzen was reading a book and Ichigo was playing with Nel when the question came up.

"Can I get some flowers?"

Aizen paused in reading his book, hand hovering over the next words. Ichigo took this as a sign to continue. He had no idea why, but he already had the names of said flowers in mind.

"I saw some in a book. There were lilies, altheas - daisies, camellias, umes and irises..."

Ichigo waited for the expected 'yes' or 'no', but it never came. Instead, Aizen stood up from his place and hovered over Ichigo, his expression blank.

Ichigo stared, eyebrows furrowed. "Aizen?"

"You didn't see those from a book, did you?" Aizen interrupted, face still blank and Ichigo blinked. How did he - "Same as when you told me that you wanted red ink for your melodies all those months ago. Remember? I knew that wasn't the truth."

"That's..."

_It wasn't a lie, nor was it a truth._

"It's best not to lie, Ichigo."

The orange-haired boy ducked his head, looked to the side and stared expresionlessly. He wasn't the type to keep much away from this man, but he was initially afraid of what the man would do if he told the blatant truth.

"Ichigo," Aizen started again, softly this time, "I am merely curious at the things you wish to keep hidden from me."

"I was going to tell you... Eventually," Ichigo conceeded reluctantly, knowing that this is a bit of a touchy subject. Inoue Orihime was a valuable asset, so...

"Ichigo."

The tone held a warning to it and Ichigo unconsciously shifted further away, mouth going dry.

"It's for her."

"Your mother."

A statement, not a question. Aizen didn't doubt his assumptions, unfortunately. Ichigo took a deep breath, releasing it at the same time as he spoke.

"No, _her._"

The silence was absolutely stifling. Ichigo made his hands into fists and relaxed them, opening to widespread palms.

_Say something. Tell me 'no'. Tell me 'you can't go, Ichigo'. Tell me that I can't see her. Anything._

The only thing he could hear was breathing, and it was painfully loud.

_Say something. When I asked you if she meant anything to you..._

Then he couldn't take it anymore - and looked up - to Aizen's still blank stare.

_Were you being honest?_

"Six."

"What?"

"Six types of flowers, correct?" Aizen asked, still emotionless, still blank and still unnerving Ichigo.

"Er -" Ichigo blinked, then realized. "... Yes."

Then Aizen excused himself, saying that they will meet again during lunch, and Ichigo couldn't help but stare after him - and wonder, and wonder, and _wonder._

_Was that a yes?_

_Was that a no?_

Even when in death, she still affects some part of him and Ichigo can't help but to notice, can't help but to think, can't help but to ask again and again and again.

_Flashes of orange._

_Pain._

_Flashes of light._

_Pain._

_So many flowers and so many words._

_Apologies from him and her - that tomb. That message. These memories. These memories. You, Inoue._

_"I'll come to save you, I swear -"_

Ichigo cut off that flashback, breathing heavily. Nel still played with her toys - and that was good. She didn't notice. He didn't like it when she worried.

Walking like a man possessed, he positioned his fingers across the piano keys - and pressed.

The melody that day was malovent.

xxx

Irises and camellias and ume flowers - along with lilies, altheas... And daisies.

Just as what he recited earlier.

They were on his bed the next day when he emerged from the shower, tied up in a neat bouquet. There was a note - something that was uncommon. Aizen never left him a note when he gave him what he wanted, preferring it to be a silent job - other than the time when he left the piano in Ichigo's room.

But that was so long ago.

_Don't wander alone,_ was what the note said. Ichigo stared at it.

Somehow Aizen knew. How, really?

He stared at the flowers. Nel was still sleeping. He stared at it some more, before picking up the bouquet gently - then putting it under his bed.

xxx

Aizen didn't come to see him until a few days later. Ichigo was happy enough with the company he had with his friends, but still missed the man sorely.

When he became generous with his kisses, Ichigo smiled.

"Where were you?"

"Preparing," Aizen said, with an odd undercurrent to his voice. Ichigo shoved the thought aside, turning back to his sheets of yellowed paper. He never once dared to ask Aizen what he did outside, what was he preparing for, and all that - and he was content not to know. "You're writing a melody?"

"Yes." He didn't ask who it was for.

"It's malovent - somewhat cruel."

Ichigo knew his words were merely comments. Once he remembered that Aizen told him that his songs were something which he personally had nothing against.

"Mhmm." Ichigo spread out his fingers again, and started on the second page. The music that filled the room was scary, haunting and chilled Aizen. If he was a lesser being, he would've felt fear.

But the notes smoothed out. They became quiet, and less threatening - now merely a shadow of its former self. They took on a different tune. Not frightening, no - as if soothing, now. The change was... Strange.

"Do you have a name for it yet?"

"No, it's not done."

"Ah." Aizen looked around, before sitting on the chair. Ichigo suddenly sighed.

"You want to ask."

"Where are those flowers?" Aizen did ask, if only to humor the orange-haired boy. Aforementioned boy smiled, as if he knew what was coming.

"You'll find out tomorrow, I promise."

And immediately Aizen's tone shifted. "Don't -"

"Go alone. I know," Ichigo recited, then looked at Aizen. Once. The eyes slid away and he was now refining his piece again. "... Come with me."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be if I didn't ask," Ichigo mumbled, "Tomorrow; after lunch."

xxx

"The flowers wilted."

Aizen was right. They were now merely a ghost of their former selves. Ichigo said nothing and took them out of of their hiding place, straightening some of the flowers, careful not to break their dry stems or accidentally misplace some of the petals. He held it in his hands gingerly, before smiling.

"Let's go."

"Like that?"

Ichigo's voice filled with conviction. "Yes."

xxx

They arrived not a moment sooner or later than Ichigo expected. The tomb and all around still looked the same, with the flowers undying. Ichigo walked, expression completely blank, while Aizen, this time, stayed behind him.

Ichigo was grateful.

He then placed the flowers atop Orihime's hands. Nothing spectacular happened, and Ichigo wondered if what he was feeling was disappointment. Still...

"I can't question love," he said, voice barely above a whisper as he did. "I wonder if I saved you, in the end, from your misery. I am the catalyst for your end, after all."

He sighed, trailing light touched over the flowers he placed. A rotten, dried petal from an ume blossom fell. Then he couldn't resist running his fingers through the engravings again, at once stopping at 'white' and 'silence'.

"I still wonder, and even though it was a cruel way to get you back to reality..."

Oh, she knew very well what both of them went through.

"As I am, right now..."

He paused. The words felt foreign on his lips as he spoke.

"There wasn't any other way, was there? Princess...?"

Not reaction, nothing. She truly was dead. Ichigo didn't laugh, smile, cry, get angry. She truly meant nothing to him - except a nag at the back of his head. Now, though, he felt as if he could let go.

Aizen gave him only a few more moments before he stepped beside Ichigo, looking not at him but at her.

"Dead flowers."

"Yes. Live ones would die anyway. Didn't you see the imagery?" Ichigo asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"You're an enigma even to me, Ichigo." _One that I would crack, and could crack soon._

"That's strange." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "She's dead, thus the flowers must be dead. The cruelty when I left them under my bed was the cruelty she suffered through when I said I would save her."

"You remember?"

"Only that one sentence." Only that one sentence that replayed and replayed and replayed. Nothing more, nothing less.

_I'll come to save you, I swear -_

_I'll come to save you, I swear -_

"And these flowers are a shadow of their former selves, because my memories are mere ghosts of their former selves as well..."

Ichigo trailed off, frowning. Aizen sighed at this revelation.

"Do you hate me?"

_For making you lose your memories, for making you go through all of this - forcing you to make new friends, forcing you to go through hell._

_Do you?_

Ichigo blinked at this question. Aizen told himself that he did not care. The orange-haired boy shifted restlessly, looking towards Orihime and at his captor and back again. Aizen told himself firmly that he should not care no matter what the answer was.

_Because I have no fear._

_These abhorrent human emotions -_

_I shouldn't._

Ichigo stared for a bit at the poor girl who wanted nothing more for him to save her. In a way, in a twisted, dark way - he somehow did.

She wasn't in pain anymore - and neither was he.

_So... Do you hate me, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

And as if he could hear Aizen, the boy smiled.

"No."

_xoxox_

_End Chapter Eight._

_xoxox_

A/N: AS PROMISED! I replaced this chapter. I hated the first version. I needed to wrap up things with Orihime anyway... And the rewritten version is completely different from the last one, omfg?

Yes, the flowers represent Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka!

Have a nice day everyone! :D


	9. Conversations

**These Melodies**

by Impervious Marr

xoxox

Summary: Companion piece to 'Written Notes'. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future.

Warnings: AizenIchigo, insanity, ramblings and sadness. D:

A/N: Thank you for all the people who reviewed! You give me encouragement to continue! :DDD

And... Aw. D: The fluff is overwhelming the angst, me thinks? o.o

xxx

_9_

_Conversations_

xxx

_You're still not the leave the room unsupervised._

It made him feel like a child - but the fact that Aizen decided to write him a personal note cancelled out the feeling. Orihime didn't bother his thoughts anymore, but he was sure to give her another visit in the near future. Everyone around him were relaxed that he was eating normally again, and the obsessive playing was starting.

"This song is happy. You're happy, Ichigo?" Nel asked in her child speech, and Ichigo smiled brilliantly.

"Of course."

The knocking on the door jolted him out of his trance and he looked up. It was still too early for Grimmjow to come, and Ulquiorra said that he'd be busy. According to logic, Aizen wouldn't be here for him anytime soon; there was a note... It cancelled every single person he had in mind.

The Arrancar who brought him his meals? But he just ate...

Warily, he spoke up.

"Come in."

A man dressed in white shuffled into the room, with his hands in his bell sleeves, over his abdoment. The grin over the newcomer's face made Ichigo blink in surprise.

"Gin... Was it? Gin?" He tried again, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. Nice to see ya again," Gin started pleasantly, and Ichigo relaxed. Nel, however, tightened her grip around Ichigo, moving closer and narrowing her eyes at the fox-faced man. He merely grinned, taking no offense - instead, amused. "And little Nel."

"I don't trust him," Nel snarled childishly - petulantly - and Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. Nel never actually spoke up before about her feelings...

"Why's that?"

"'Cause of my grin, that's wha," Gin replied for her, and said grin shifted to the side as he admitted. "Perfectly _fake_. So how are ya, Kurosaki-kun? Farin' well?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"What're you here for?"

"I'm bored sittin' in my room all day along and changing the hallways," Gin said, surprisingly honest in compare to his fake grins, and Ichigo had to rethink the statement and process it.

"The hallway positions?" Ichigo echoed, blinking.

"It ain't all that important." Gin's smile was unwavering, but now it shifted to a mischevious one. Ichigo was getting dizzy from reading the emotions coming off from the man - disconcerted, he looked away for a while, clutching his head. He only focused on his upturned, crescent eyes. They were in slits, and Ichigo could barely make out his pupils. "Oh deary me. Did I make ya dizzy?"

And horribly blunt, as well. Ichigo's cheeks burned in embarassment as he admitted it. "Yes." He didn't like this kind of embarassment. It wasn't like when Aizen was around.

Gin made it hard to hid things as well. As hard as people could read him - he was the opposite towards other people - able to tell what they're thinking by just looking at them. Ichigo felt like an open book.

Suddenly he was struck by a thought - maybe Gin had to do this everyday; the impassivity and the disconcerting looks - because he couldn't afford to show anything else. Maybe he was good at it because he _needed_ to be good at it.

Ichigo filed that thought away as Gin shuffled wordlessly, startling him out of his daze. The man bid him good day - in a strangely polite tone, but with a somewhat sarcastic undertone as he exited, citing that he's seen enough.

He didn't know why exactly, but the theory about Gin stayed in his mind as long as he was awake - even when Aizen stopped by in the later hours.

"Ichigo?" Aizen asked, and Ichigo blinked.

"Yes?"

"You're deep in thought."

"Oh, just thinking..."

It bothered him.

_He was bored? This isn't like Grimmjow, for some reason..._

_What does he need to hide?_

Aizen frowned at the Ichigo's wandering eyes, a signal he was thinking too much. Gin wouldn't do a thing to Ichigo - but sometimes even he was wary about his lieutenant's motives. He was the one who suggested locking the boy in the room in the first place; for 'amusement'.

_Maybe I should be a bit more careful. Gin has close to no fears._

Aizen took one look at the boy and sat back, relaxing when Ichigo smiled at him again.

_But should something come up... Sousuke, you can't slip up again._

xoxox

"You're back," Ichigo said, and this time, Nel was still asleep.

"'Afternoon, Kurosaki-kun," Gin said politely, and Ichigo doubted he did that out of courtesy - only because it was required to be polite. "I see little Nel is sleepin'."

"Yes." Ichigo looked at him for a minute, blinking owlishly as he shifted around again, the _shuffle shuffle _of his feet the only sound in the room and Ichigo wanted something to end that kind of strange quiet. "Why don't you take a seat?" he asked, gesturing towards an empty chair.

Gin's grin widened.

"'Course. Thanks for the offer, Kurosaki-kun, but I won't be long," Gin replied, and if so Ichigo realized the man could've just said that first before Ichigo said anything -

But then he somehow had the feeling that Gin wanted him to move first.

Instead of being annoyed, though, he felt somewhat amused.

"All right."

"Yep." A pause for emphasis, and a noncomittal hum for effect. "Maybe you should join me for dinner tonight, it gets awfully lonely eatin' alone after sometime."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, not because he was interested on the _alone _but because he was interested in the offer. He feigned the show of thinking about it afterwards, and said the only answer that Gin thought was expected. "I can't leave my room unsupervised."

"There should be some kind souls waitin' to help ya if you just ask," Gin replied cryptically, then started to step out. "Good day, Kurosaki-kun. You're mighty interestin'."

Ichigo watched him leave, before releasing a breath he didn't know he held.

_You are interesting, _he said. Ichigo stared solemnly at the ceiling.

"Ichigo, you think a lot these days," Nel said, her tone jarring her words. Ichigo looked at her once, then up, smiling.

_What does he need to hide?_

"You're awake, Nel?"

The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"That's good."

xoxox

"I'm having dinner with Gin," Ichigo said, and he couldn't help but be amused by that. Having dinner. If they were all in a strange love novel, Aizen would misunderstand that sentence and assume _things._

But as it was, everybody knew better, and Aizen was smart. "Ah," was the only thing he said, before continuing. "He told me in passing."

"He did, hmm?"

_Gin doesn't make a dangerous move without testing the waters. _Aizen looked at Ichigo, smiling, but his thoughts were rolling over themselves. "It should be good. The company and all - and the fresh air," he said, and dare Ichigo admit it? A little begrudgingly. Ichigo tilted his head immediately to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're..."

"A bit frustrated, yes."

_Because Soul Society falling apart too slow to conquer immediately._

_Because of this war you fought for before, and you don't remember now._

_Because I'm barely spending any time with you now. A year ago I would've never thought this was possible - I would've thought it was the other way around, and __**only **__the other way around._

"Why?" Ichigo asked, and the movements from squeezing Aizen's shoulder and sliding up to him made Aizen _feel _and it was... Natural. The light kiss, the touches, the smiles they shared; it all felt right.

_Ichigo, you make me -_

"Too many things in my head," Aizen mouthed against Ichigo's lips and he pulled away.

_The war you fought. The cause you believed in._

_Should I tell you?_

_Should I not?_

Ichigo breathed unsteadily for a while - but he smiled anyway, running his hands through Aizen's hair. "It's okay," Ichigo whispered, threading arms around Aizen's body. The grip was horribly weak against what Aizen could do - but he realized he couldn't pull away willingly. "You don't have to tell me about everything, because I'm already happy."

_And you can find even happiness in this dark place coloured white._

_"_You should go soon," Aizen said instead, because he couldn't find any other words. Ichigo chuckled, and pulled away.

"Bring me there. I'm still not to leave the room unsupervised," he recited, and gave a pointed look towards Aizen which made the man laugh, before Ichigo got up to get ready.

_Just what are you?_

xoxox

"Glad you could make it, Kurosaki-kun," Gin greeted politely, and Ichigo gave a polite smile back.

"Thanks for inviting me for dinner. What are we having?"

"The usual, 'course."

Which meant practically whatever the Arrancars decided to serve them. The food wasn't bad, and the variety kept Ichigo from being bored. He looked at Gin pensively as they waited to be served, and even when Gin didn't look like it, Ichigo was sure he was doing to same thing towards him.

"How are you?" both of them asked at the same time, and Gin grinned at the impeccable timing, while Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm fine," Ichigo answered, running a hand through his hair.

"So that's why you were beamin' like you got lucky."

Ichigo didn't understand that, really, but he frowned for another reason.

"Did I offend ya, Kurosaki-kun?"

"That's just it," Ichigo said absently, still frowning. "It's nothing, but I'd rather you call me Ichigo instead."

"That ain't nothing, that's somethin'," Gin commented with his strange accent, still polite, but this time amused.

The food came in right after that, and it was all well and good, because Ichigo had no idea what to say next, even though he had a million things to ask. _It's just not the right time. _He did a once look over the man again, before something odd struck him.

"You're not an Arrancar."

Wasn't a question, more like a statement. _Smart boy. _"Yea, I ain't."

"If you don't mind me asking," Ichigo started, seeing an opening, a bit annoyed when the man still grinned but it was more like a smirk. But if Gin acted any other way, it wouldn't be right. "What are you doing here?"

The question echoed through the room, and Ichigo wondered if he said something too soon. He was never really a patient person by heart... Bnd Gin didn't seem to be the type who gave up games easily.

And he was right. Gin didn't grace him with a response of any kind for the first few seconds, save a twitch of the lips - so Ichigo smiled at the thought of him having to think about his next words.

The grin eased into a smile, and Ichigo was struck at how friendly the man looked, suddenly.

"I'm here to have dinner, 'course."

Ichigo chuckled. "Of course. As expected?"

"... As expected," Gin agreed, and not on the dinner - but on the response.

xoxox

The usual seats, the usual white garments, the usual smile and the grin and the games continued on and on for the following nights. Ichigo found that Gin was a new type of person to deal with, and with that he was somewhat refreshed. Ulquiorra would let him talk, but would always win at the end. Grimmjow would talk and talk, but would back off the last second, humble. Gin, on the other hand, wouldn't be moved.

"Gin," Ichigo greeted, as they were already familiar enough to discard the pleasantries.

"Ichigo."

"You have work on the table," Ichigo observed, and Gin smiled. The bright red ink which marred the pages were the first things Ichigo noticed about them - and it reminded him of yellowing pages filled with bright red notes back in his room.

"I decided to catch up with them. You don't mind?"

"I don't." Ichigo surmised that the man would do it anyway, because he didn't sound very sorry at all. "Arrancar business?"

"Yes. Smart boy."

_It wouldn't interest you, _was the underlying meaning, and it was the truth - Ichigo wasn't. He liked being lost in his melodies and his songs, and playing with Nel, spending time with his friends - spending time with Aizen.

"Logic, really," Ichigo said brightly, and beamed at the plate served. "I rather like this. What's it called?"

"Karashi mentaiko?"

"Nice," Ichigo commented offhandedly, before digging in. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

xoxox

"I'm Aizen's right hand man," Gin said out loud one day, and Ichigo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"No surprise there," Ichigo said sincerely, tilting his head. "Both of you aren't Arrancar."

"Yep." Gin placed his chopsticks on the top of his bowl. They've taken a liking to talking into the night about everything and anything that came into mind, now, after dinner. Gin liked the company, and Ichigo wasn't complaining.

"You're answering my question?"

"Yes. 'Why I'm here'." Gin cleared his throat, as if there was a long story to tell. "Once upon a time, I was a captain - of a division, to be exact."

_Captain?_

Numbers printed on the back of white cloth. One to thirteen in total. An assembly of men and women... And an old man standing above all of them, with a proud air that came with years of experience. They all wore black with white haoris, and the contrast against the white of the Arrancars made Ichigo reel.

The flashback was interrupted when Gin looked at him curiously. "Ichigo?"

"Sorry." Ichigo shook his head. "Go on."

"I never agreed with some of their ideals. I met Aizen-sama... And eventually his whole plan. I followed," Gin corrected, and Ichigo blinked.

_He doesn't mind being lieutenant._

"That's interesting."

"It's old, kinda boring..." Gin said honestly, lips twitching.

_When he said it, before - he avoided the real question, where he was __**from**__._

Ichigo smiled anyway, already relaxing for their next conversation. Gin was rather fond of talking about the human world.

_Just that he was a captain. That place with the assembly of men and women in black garments..._

_Strange._

xoxox

"You left,"Ichigo reconfirmed, and Gin nodded. "Do you... Miss anyone?"

The hesitation made Gin brace for the question. After he heard it, the grin disappeared for a split second, and Ichigo could see these blue-green eyes, staring back at him, haunted, haunted, _haunted -_ before it disappeared to their slits again.

It all happened so fast that Ichigo had to breathe in deeply, blinking.

_What was - that?_

"Do I miss anyone?" Gin echoed, before he smiled. "No."

"No?"

"Mhmm."

_He never opened his eyes before. I know this. Then why did he? Did I ask something I shouldn't?_

_Gin's someone who I can't determine what'll make him tick and what wouldn't. I can't see his eyes._

_I can't see his eyes._

_His emotions are shut off._

_Just what made him like this?_

It gave him a new definition of 'grin, and bear with it'.

xoxox

The stranger questions weren't asked until a week or two later.

"What do you think of love, Ichigo?"

"It's a nice feeling, though it breaks your heart," Ichigo said, blinking, and Gin's lips twitched as well - before he quirked a grin. "From what the books say, anyway. What kind of love are you talking about?"

"Towards a lover."

"A lover..." Ichigo placed his chin on his hand, tapping the table in thought. "It would be nice to have one..."

"Have you ever felt love, then?"

"Yes, of course, my mother," Ichigo said automatically, and he didn't see Gin blink. He remembered his mother...

"Your mother?"

"Mhmm. And maybe... Aizen," Ichigo mumbled, and Gin was startled. _He must have no idea._ "Love is a feeling of strong affection, after all. Since I can't remember much of love other than my dear mother - I'm not sure..."

This shadow of the previous Ichigo were a million things that he thought possible and not... And he wasn't sure if he was willing to think of him as another amusement anymore.

_No wonder, Aizen-sama... You were right. You always were._

"How about you, Gin?"

Gin smiled cryptically, and Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

"I can't handle love, Ichigo," Gin said, eyes opening a bit wider - just a little bit. Ichigo wondered and wondered painfully.

_Just what, what, what made him like this?_

"I can't."

xoxox

Ichigo hung around outside the room for a little while, and Gin was gone to file in his papers. The _shuffle _of sandaled feet caught his attention, and he looked up, expecting Aizen or Grimmjow or a particularly nice Ulquiorra to bring him back to his room - he didn't want to get lost again - but was surprised at the man who came walking towards him, with a solemn expression on his face.

His eyes were droopy, and he was about Ichigo's height - thin, built in all slender muscle, bangs covering one side of his face.

_Who's that?_

_He looks..._

His heart skipped a beat.

_He looks familiar._

"Excuse me," the blond said politely. "Have you seen Ichimaru-taichou?"

"Ichimaru?" Ichigo repeated, before his eyes widened. _Ichimaru Gin. Ichimaru is his family name. _"He just left., unfortunately."

"Oh." The blond looked at him for a bit more, before smiling, deciding something that was good. "My name's Kira. Who are you?" he asked, holding out a hand to shake.

"You can call me Ichigo," Ichigo replied, grinning.

He took the hand, and he knew that both of them were wondering who the other was, because he too could see a flash of familiarity that he couldn't place in Kira's eyes. He didn't remember who Kira was, and Kira didn't remember who Ichigo was.

That meant - maybe - he wasn't the only one? The one who had to see all white, all silence, forget everything and everyone he had ever loved?

"I'm sorry I can't stay long; I've got to find taichou," Kira said, before bowing politely and walking away. "Nice to meet you, Ichigo."

"Likewise."

As Kira disappeared into the corner, Aizen came out on the other side of the hallways.

_He called Gin 'captain'. _Ichigo looked thoughtful even as Aizen slid his hand naturally into own, gripping it firmly and not painfully. _That means he's from wherever Gin's from._

_But..._

A flash. More flashes. White, black, white, black, black, _black -_

_S E I R E I -_

_Seirei - Seirei what? Is that - the name of the place?_

_Where Gin came from?_

_Where I'm from, maybe?_

"You're thinking again."

"I can't help it," Ichigo said, then smiled brilliantly, forgetting about everything for a moment except the man in front of him. The most wonderful smiles were reserved mostly for Aizen. "I missed you."

"I'll have more free time soon; I promise."

"Okay. When you're free," Ichigo said, lips quirked, "Let's go outside. I miss the fresh air."

"All right," Aizen said indulgently.

_And you don't have to tell me_

_About everything;_

_Because I'm already happy._

And Aizen could see it as plain as day; against Hueco Mundo's eternal night.

xoxox

_End Chapter Nine._

xoxox

A/N: Gin and Kira, aw. More to come soon, of course! I'm not done with Gin yet! D:

Have a nice day everyone! :D


	10. These Melodies

**These Melodies**

by Impervious Marr

xoxox

Summary: Companion piece to 'Written Notes'. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future.

Warnings: AizenIchigo, insanity, ramblings and sadness. D:

A/N: I think the series is nearing its end, to the honest. xD; Because I already talked about everything there is to be had in _Written Notes._ SO, the next chapter might be the last; or even the epilouge. Who knows? I may go back later and edit everything XD I am so not satisfied.

But actually this will probably be the last chapter before the final _final _special. xD;

xxx

_10_

_These Melodies_

xxx

On the table were little miniature figurines. Each one represented the sides fighting in this war.

Aizen idly moved his piece on the borders of the drawn Soul Society rather thoughtfully.

They were breaking through the walls.

And in no time at all they will reach the outer parts of Soul Society itself. Aizen tapped his fingers in thought - he expected a drawn out, long battle ahead; this was a _war_ after all; but they took faster than before.

He drew out a calculation in his head, and smirked. It was an undeniable fact that no matter how much the Shinigami thought that they were impervious, the Arrancars were much persistent. Needless to say, he didn't need to worry about the Captains waiting for him behind those walls, and the key to finding the way towards the Soul Society King.

_The Key to his dimension._

_Where I can finally take over that empty place._

In his mind flashed the unbearably vacant throne waiting for him, on the top of the world. And the Shinigami will do nothing to stop him.

They will fall, undoubtedly.

xoxox

Ichigo whistled slightly as he stretched his hands out as far as he could, Ulquiorra watching him idly from his spot. Soon enough, he started - the melodies that filled the room were calm, soothing, but strangely disturbing. Ulquiorra couldn't shake off the undertone of silent anxiety.

"Don't you have work?" Ichigo asked solemnly, looking up from his perch. Ulquiorra blinked at the sudden scrunity, straightening his clothes.

"I will have to take care of Las Noches eventually," he relented, because he knew he had nothing to fear from Ichigo. The boy suddenly paused in his playing, the fingers actually _stopping _right above the keys; millimeters away.

Ulquiorra knew that Ichigo didn't understand what those words meant, and expected a question - not an acceptance. The green-eyed Espada watched silently as Ichigo spoke.

"All right..."

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling.

Aizen never told him anything, and he was happy about that. Whatever he was involved in, Ichigo didn't wish to know. He had a bad feeling near the pit of his stomach that he wouldn't like whatever it was one bit. The feeling nagged at him relentlessly; like an itch he couldn't reach - at the spot on his back, but he stubbornly refused.

_I don't want to lose everything again. I don't want to lose everything again. Not these memories I have... These things I like... These things I __**love...**_

_When I find out the truth... I don't want to hate._

_I'm tired of hate._

_Especially..._

The words choked his throat though he didn't speak them out loud.Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling a sadness wash over him, clutching his sides tightly as if his own memories were in his hands.

_A nightmare like no other._

_Like sand, I can see them slipping from my fingers. The unbearable pain of not remembering._

He never wanted to let them go. He didn't want to go through that again.

"So it's starting..."

Ulquiorra sensed his distress, and felt a sense of uneasiness settle over his mind. He never liked it when Ichigo was sad. Months ago he would've relished at the feeling - but it gradually evolved into indifference, and finally the dislike took over.

He couldn't comprehend it at first, because for the first time, he felt as if he had someone to care about. He actually -

Genuinely, without a doubt - _cared._

And he was unwilling to admit the sudden fear.

"Ichigo?" Ulquiorra broke the silence, voice steady, and Ichigo looked, _looked _at him. Those eyes were haunted. The startling depth in them starkly reminded Ulquiorra of himself.

_When I'm looking in the mirror, I can see only a crying boy. I abhorred the reminder. These tear tracks remind me why I became who I am today._

_I wonder what your eyes remind you of - because you told me yourself you can't remember anything._

_I assume... That they remind you of your painful ignorance._

"Would you like a walk?"

_Am I right, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Ichigo stared blankly, before a small smile graced his lips. Truly, painful ignorance. It was beautiful and so depressing at the same time that Ulquiorra had to take some time to shake the errant thoughts from his head, just enough to listen to Ichigo's voice.

"That would be nice."

xoxox

They left Nel Tu back in the room since she was stubborn on completing the puzzle game she recently acquired. Ichigo relented in the end. While walking, he insisted that Ulquiorra walked beside him, but the Arrancar shook his head lightly and pushed Ichigo to go ahead.

"Walk."

He sighed. "But I don't know my way around."

"Where do you wish to go?"

"Some fresh air would be nice..."

"Outside then. Just walk... I'll tell you when to turn the corners," Ulquiorra said idly, and Ichigo smiled brightly at the freedom.

"All right."

The silence was comfortable and it settled nicely above them. Ichigo was glad that Ulquiorra had the most perfect timing - he knew when to ask and when to let it all rest, and it soothed him. Completely at odds with Grimmjow, who had his own special way of interacting. They were so different.

He loved them to pieces.

But it inevitably brought him back to thinking the 'what if's, the _what if _

_All of this_

_Is taken away -_

_All of this is taken away from me, everything I have right now just like before?_

He was so deep in his thoughts that Ulquiorra was about to inquire, before a shuffle of sandals brought Ichigo's attention back to the world. It sounded... Different and familiar.

Just as he looked up, the newcomer blinked at him, before both of them smiled hesitantly.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon. Kira, right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you again, Ichigo-san. Ulquiorra-san," Kira acknowledged with respect, a slight tilt of his head signifying a small bow. "What brings you here?" he asked, like it was some sort of a code to ask these questions. Ichigo shrugged casually, looking around.

"I was going outside; taking a walk. Fresh air would do me some good."

"Indeed it would." Kira said politely, in a different kind of polite than Gin. Unlike the silver-haired man, the blond before him said it as if he meant it. "I'm taking a walk too."

"Why don't you join us?" Ichigo asked curiously, and Kira looked, for lack of a better word, completely thrown. He blinked before hastily getting back into the conversation.

"I... Can't possibly refuse," he said finally, and Ichigo smiled.

Ulquiorra kept silent throughout their whole exchange.

xoxox

They talked about things. Idle things, things about the palace, things all around them.

Everything and anything... And nothing.

Nothing to do with what they really were. Ichigo wanted to badly ask who he was, and the same went for Kira. The fact that Kira looked familiar to him didn't surprise him, but the constant flicker of familiarity that ran through Kira's eyes chilled him to the bone.

_I can't recognize you... Why can't you recognize me too?_

So many things they wanted to ask, but Ichigo looked regretful as he noticed that he needed to get back. The afternoon was closing fast into evening, though Hueco Mundo's sky never changed. He was getting accustomed to the timing, and the familiarity soothed him.

"I need to go back." _Not enough time._

"That's too bad. I enjoyed your company, Ichigo-san." _I need to ask._

"It's Ichigo; just Ichigo." _Now, before you leave._

_But I can't seem to bring up the words._

_Are you the same like me, Kira? Are you like me; did you forget everything and learned everything again? And if you did..._

_The answers behind all of our 'what's and 'who's and 'why's - the things you hold dear at the moment - these precious memories slipping like sand -_

_Are you __**scared**__, just like __**me?**_

xoxox

Gin merely smiled at him disarmingly; as always; as he entered the dining room with a pensive frown.

"You talked with Kira."

"Yes," Ichigo replied, looking up at the sudden topic. "Outside."

"Interesting."

The usual pleasantries. They sat, and began their meal as normal, and began to talk as normal. The questions that needed to be asked danced around their conversations - Ichigo was always the one who had to ask first... But this time, he broke the barrier.

He was sipping his tea peacefully, and Gin was putting his chopsticks down.

"You're here to further Aizen's ambition." Ichigo took a deep breath, looking down. "Kira?"

The silence was muted.

"That is a question you would have to ask him yourself," Gin murmured, voice barely above a whisper. Ichigo looked up at Gin's sudden expressionless face - eyes still closed up, but his mouth was in a line. Then he sighed, as if in pain, and looked to the side then back - a lot of unnecessary movements, very unlike the usually calm, happy man; he interlaced his fingers and never looked up. "Remember our previous conversation?"

"Yes. You ask me what I thought about love."

"And I told you that I couldn't handle it. Well, Ichigo; I wasn't... Made to love." Gin shrugged casually. "I was a human before; a real soul, this you know. I died young, emotionally. I don't like sad stories, so I'll give you a simple version - I was never given affection before; I don't know how to manage it, nor give it - I don't even recognize it very well."

_There was no family. There were no things such as friends. Nothing to put emotions to._

_Nothing but the mocking laughter that shaped my grin. _

Ichigo only looked normal as he listened.

"That was long ago. You know the feeling; love? If you love something - you never want to let them go." Gin smiled, relaxing back into his facade. "I likened it to only two people. You've met one of them; he's cracked close. The other one I absolutely can't let go. She's everything to me... It's a sick kind of love; it's an obsession."

_Long, long, long blond hair. The most beautiful length, the softest of skins. Her voice and her constant need of attention - her laziness, just like him - her love of drink._

Gin sipped his tea for a while, relishing in the warmth; before continuing as if all was right in the world.

"She fought me and it hurt, you know? When I tried to make her see what kind of world I wanted her to live in. It hurt when she called me a monster, but I couldn't stop, because admittedly... I'm selfish."

"You said you didn't miss anyone when you left," Ichigo said, putting his head on a hand.

"It's true. I couldn't let her go."

_She's somewhere. Sedated. A shell. But she's strong; she's not broken._

_I think I love her more than anything in the world._

"And Kira?"

"Well, Kira - he was never the first. But it... Grew. He followed - his loyalty never wavered. He loves me unconditionally, have you ever noticed?" Gin asked idly, looking down on his hands. "He loves my bloodstained hands, the same hands which ripped everything apart from him - everything that he had ever known before this. He's just like _you_ -"

_Everything taken away from him._

_Now he learned to love only what's around._

_I wonder if he wants to remember?_

" - only that I made his world into me and me only instead of picking at everything, because I'm selfish. In a way... That answers your question, doesn't it?" GIn ended, with turbulent thoughts disturbing his mind.

_I've never had any love._

_I craved it._

_I wanted to make it for myself._

He sighed finally, running a hand through his silver hair as he did so. Ichigo merely sat back, and Gin was struck at the lack of judgement in Ichigo's eyes. The orange-haired boy only smiled slightly as Kira came in through the door.

"Ichimaru-taichou?"

"Kira," Gin admonished lightly, grinning, and Kira flushed. "You should knock."

"I'm sorry. Hello, Ichigo; do you want some chocolate?"

"Chocolate?"

"Here." Kira shoved a box into his hands, and he looked down, blinking. He popped one of them into his mouth, and decided that he liked it very much.

_I wonder if he wants to remember, and seeing that smile he's giving to Gin..._

_I doubt it._

"Thank you, Kira."

_What do I think of love?_

Ichigo stared at the exchange, realizing that Gin's previous statement of Kira's unconditional love was right. The blond absolutely downright adored the silver-haired man; blatantly obvious through their conversation.

He smiled.

_It's beautiful._

xoxox

_Do you want to know about your friends, Ichigo?_

_Do you want to know if your family would approve of what you are now?_

_Do you want to remember why you hated Aizen before this?_

_Do you want to hate them again?_

xoxox

_These memories are in my hands and they're slipping away like dust to the wind. I can see the nameless and the faceless begging me to come back. They're telling me things I don't want to hear; they're showing me things I don't want to see. They're asking me things I don't want to answer._

_They're making me write over my precious memories. They're trying to make me hate what I've become._

_I can't handle hate anymore; so this is a dream._

_This is a dream._

_This is -_

_A -_

_**Nightmare.**_

Ichigo gasped as he woke up, shuddering and immediately wrapping hands around himself.

That was the fifth time. He couldn't help but think it was a foreshadow towards something.

_Oh, god, no._

The dream nagged at him until Aizen came in silently into the room. Ichigo was startled when two arms wrapped themselves around Ichigo's trembling form, shoving his head into a chest and rocking him lightly. A slight pressure was on the top of his head and Ichigo knew, suddenly, that he was given comfort.

From the man, that somehow, from some distant time ago - he was supposed to hate. But in these moments when Aizen was so _human_, Ichigo couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

The orange-haired boy merely made a sound at the back of his throat, and dragged his hands to wind tightly around Aizen.

The words he spoke were muffled, almost inaudible.

"They taunt me... _Everywhere_," Ichigo said brokenly, clutching at Aizen's clothing. "Make them stop. _I don't want to know._ I love where I'm in now."

_The eternal night._

"I love everyone here."

_The Arrancar._

"I love these melodies I play,"

_Everything. And above all;_

"I love _you_."

Aizen took a deep intake of breath, unable to properly breathe. Ichigo didn't notice the slip, instead, he clutched closer, staring blankly into the ceiling above.

"So please... Don't let me know about anything that will make me hate them."

Aizen gathered Ichigo and pressed him closer, rubbing his back and he choked at something invisible.

"Shh, Ichigo."

But Ichigo didn't stop. He couldn't.

"More than anything in the world, at this moment - I don't want to see my old friends again, if it means I will have to look at all of you hatefully. Let me be in blissful ignorance." He closed his eyes painfully, and let the tears flow, if only to make them stop. He sobbed and he cried silently, body shaking from the effort. It took him a long, long time to recollect everything that fell apart in his mind.

He felt exhausted. Everything was muddled now, even Aizen's soft tone resonating soothingly near his ear. He was whispering sweet nothings and assurances - and everything else.

"I took everything away from you."

"Mhmm."

"Yet you can't find the hate."

Ichigo placed his fingers against his lips thoughtfully.

_Why?_

"I think... It used to be hate. Then I didn't know who you are, but you scared me. It was indifference... Then I never wanted to let you go. I talked about love with Gin earlier. I'm pretty sure that's what this is." Ichigo shifted lethargically, then smiled.

"You don't want to hate me?"

"No. I don't think I can ever bring myself to. Unless," _My greatest nightmare, _"I remember about everything before. But -"

Then he relaxed, eyes closing gradually as his own voice faded away.

"I don't want to - and don't let me. The pain would be too great to stand."

Aizen merely tightened his grip.

"I won't."

With those two words alone, Ichigo felt everything melt away into the dust. His fears and his worries and all of his tears. Aizen would see to it. He knew he would. Aizen ran a hand soothingly through Ichigo's locks, simply smiling as he did so, settling Ichigo more comfortably against him as he drifted off to the world of sleep.

And as Ichigo slept, Aizen couldn't help but study the boy in his arms.

_Gin was right. He loves me unconditionally. The blood staining my hands mean nothing to him; even after I said I took everything away._

_But he has nothing to worry about._

_It doesn't matter if he sees his old comrades again. He'll not care for them anymore - I'll make sure of that._

Aizen kissed him lightly on his tear-stained cheeks, inwardly relishing at the significant victory he won from Ichigo -

And himself giving a part away to the boy.

_Given enough time, maybe I will admit it -_

_But not today._

_Tomorrow; maybe. We have till the end of time._

xoxox

Ichigo dreamt of merciless hands slaying those demons; brown and more brown.

Those hands were warm when they touched his skin.

xoxox

He opened his eyes with a little bit of difficulty, squinting at the scene around him. He was still in yesterday's position - Aizen didn't move at all. He immediately felt a bit guilty, but then the smile Aizen gave him cleared everything away.

"Good morning."

He smiled up at Aizen from his position, closing his eyes.

Everything will be fine.

_Thank you._

Without a word, he got up, and started towards the piano lethargically. His movements were slow and uncoordinated, but strangely graceful as he ran two fingers halfways across the keys. He picked up his pen and wrote a few scribbles onto the paper - the bright red ink staining his fingers.

Then he placed the writing instrument to the side.

"Aizen?"

"Yes?"

Aizen merely watched as Ichigo sat down and positioned himself accordingly. What he didn't expect were the next words.

"I write notes," Ichigo whispered, as the thunderous first chord resonated through the room powerfully, "Instead of words."

His fingers alternated smoothly from quick to slow, _quick quick slow._ The feeling of a lover's embrace and the whispered sweet nothings; the scaling heights to the depths below. The raw _feeling_. Ichigo firmly pressed on the keys, letting everything out. The timing was to perfection - it had to be; otherwise the turmoil wouldn't be felt.

"They're melancholy. Cheerful. Maddening and exhilarating."

Then it gradually smoothed out. It was like being caressed by a beloved, his notes, soothing Aizen who watched him with pure fascination.

"These melodies -"

Ichigo ended the first part beautifully, saying his words during the first pause.

"Are what I _feel_."

He smiled, and started again.

"I love this piece the most. I just completed it yesterday - even Nel hasn't heard it yet. You're the first."

The pure emotion made Aizen transfixed.

_So beautiful._

"I named it _You._"

And the whole of Hueco Mundo stopped to listen; as the angel they could never let go played and played to his heart's content - losing himself through the music, the ability to track time and to judge eluding him, in this painless void, this blissful ignorance.

_My paradise._

xoxox

xoxox

xoxox

_End Chapter Ten._

xoxox

A/N: YAY! :D LOL total ripoff from Written Notes for the last part. Well. Since this _is _the companion piece x3;

Let's see. o.o This is probably the last chapter! Well, I'll crank out another_ final _chapter or epilouge or something then I finish? XD; I dunno... I mean -

We have yet to see what he says to his old friends once he sees them again... o.o Hmm, I gotta wonder.

Thank you for being with me all this time, readers! 8D

Have a nice day everyone! :D


	11. The Angel They Won't Let Go

**These Melodies**

by Impervious Marr

xoxox

Summary: Companion piece to 'Written Notes'. In this place that is too white and much too silent, Kurosaki Ichigo finds solace in music and melodies as he loses the abilities to track time and to judge what is right and wrong. Set in the distant future.

Warnings: AizenIchigo, insanity, ramblings and sadness. D:

A/N: Epilogue! Thank you for sticking by These Melodies if you have all this time! I love everyone who's read this story, especially reviewers/favers! :333 There might be a chance where I'll edit the previous chapters, but not by much - maybe I'll even leave it as it is.

I love you all.

I'm telling you know, though, you can choose not to read the sucky epilogue, 'cause like... It sucks. Eh. I hate the endings in any stories that I write, because... I can't get them right XD;

By the way...

YES, IT IS FINISHED FINALLY OH MY GAWD. I HAD TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER SO MANY GODDAMNED TIMES. LIKE OMG. WTF. YEAH. WHAT THE HECK.

But anyway.

Read and review, please, and thank you! Enjoy! :D

xoxox

xxx

_**E L E V E N**_

_Epilogue_

_The Angel They Won't Let Go_

xxx

xoxox

_**And after...**_

xoxox

The final confrontation had both sides calmly regarding each other before any swords were drawn. Aizen needed no scrunity to be done for the lower ranked Shinigami - he was focused on the _Soutaicho _with a calculative look, and the ancient Shinigami looked at his former student with resigned sadness.

He only glanced at Byakuya - who had a resolution in him, which sadly, will not be fulfilled.

_Hate me all you want for your broken sister - but you will never kill me._

And those eyes narrowed, as if they knew what Aizen was thinking.

He merely smiled pleasantly, turning his attention to the battle at hand.

"I give you no chances to submit to me - but if you wish to be in this battlefield, know that your life is nearing its course," Aizen spoke mildly, as if they spoke of the weather, and not the matter of life and death.

Soi Fon was the first one to speak up, riled by Aizen's apparent arrogance. "You _traitorous bastard, _how dare you assume we will turn our backs on Soul Society?!" she demanded, her _haori _put to the side for the battle ahead; her diminuitive figure hiding her immense strength as a Shinigami captain. "And to think that we would actually desire to _join _in your mindless massacre?!"

Aizen sighed.

"It was merely a statement, not an insult." He placed his hands on his back, tilting his head lightly towards his enemy's ranks. "Some of them are still very young, Soi Fon. They do not wish to die."

Some of them shifted uneasily, and the guilt in their faces spoke of the truth.

"So you assume that your _Arrancar_ are not the same? Don't tell me they wish to die for your cause, Aizen."

She spat out the word Arrancar. Aizen had to hold out a hand to the side to keep the Numeros settled. His Espada, at least, were impassive - even Grimmjow, who simply glared and kept his temper in check.

_It still amazes me how Ichigo can influence such a change in his personality._

Aizen shook the errant thoughts from his head. This was not the time.

"No, they follow on their own free will."

Komamura was the one to speak up this time, though silently.

"A will, I suppose, manipulated by fear? I find it hard to believe you are capable of deserving respect."

Halibel didn't even resist the urge to snap. "You will not speak of Aizen-sama in that way." She shifted her arms and settled impassively; resolute; behind her master and beside Stark and Borrogan. "We follow him to further his ambitions. You have no right to assume our principles."

"And I had no idea that Hollows were capable of such things such as principles," Hitsugaya retorted, crossing his arms, already riled up enough to join in the battle of words.

"Child, dispel that perception that Hollows are mindless creatures," Stark drawled lazily, narrowing his eyes. His shoulders were still slouched in an extremely casual pose - but his expression betrayed something dangerous. "We might be born from fear and despair, but we have minds of our own and we choose what to follow."

Aizen chuckled, startling everyone from their seething.

"Now, now. I believe we are running out of time."

"Sousuke, you will regret this," Ukitake said gravely, as he unsheathed his twin blades. "Reconsider. There is a large chance that the balance between the dimensions will be disrupted and the damage will be irreversible."

"I know that."

Aizen smiled pleasantly and it shouldn't surprise them - but it was horrifying to see such an errant consideration for thousands of souls in that one, simple smile.

Finally, the Soutaicho sighed after keeping quiet through the whole exchange.

"Sousuke, just what have you become?" Yamamoto asked quietly, then shook his head before anyone could breathe in a word. He stood straight, hands upon his unmasked zanpakuto as he shifted. "You will not be swayed by words or actions - that much I can see."

"Yes."

The word was like a signal - everyone took out their individual weapons, harnessing them as the shadow of war loomed ominously. Aizen simply held the hilt of _Kyoka Suigetsu, _and so did his top three Espada. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, and his voice boomed through the battlefield.

"You will not break through our ranks, Aizen Sousuke, and neither will you survive from this battlefield should you fall. My Shinigami will stand resolute and will not be swayed."

"Very well."

Aizen shifted his foot, and pandemonium erupted - the faint sounds of flash-stepping and _sonido_ ripping the air, ending with sword clangs. At the first strike, he unsheathed his zanpakuto and smirked - the only thought in his head of a orange-haired boy who was waiting for him back in his palace.

"_Bankai._"

_xoxox_

xoxox

_**And before.**_

xoxox

"They are at the first gate, Aizen-sama. Should we send out some Numeros to stop them?" the Arrancar asked respectably, inclining his head at all times.

"No... Dismissed."

He honestly hadn't thought that they would be foolish enough to breach through his defenses when the date of the war was so close nearby. He had to give them credit for making past the first gate; not many were capable of doing that... In their first visit.

He looked down at the floor below and the grand doors that the Arrancar exited from - knowing fully that it would take _them_ at least hours to reach his throne room - and he had a little more time to spare - so why not.

Just to entertain them.

'Them' being the crew conducting a long overdue rescue mission for two people who didn't exist anymore. They would be displeased at the news, of course - but who knows...? Maybe he would even have time to bring them to _her _room.

Two thin arms winded themselves around Aizen's shoulders from behind. He sensed the intruder inside the room moments ago - so he was not surprised.

"You seem amused."

"I _am _amused," Aizen said, laughing as he tugged the boy into his arms. "Trying to sneak up on me again?" The boy in question scowled at Aizen's deduction, petulant.

"I'm never going to catch you off-guard, am I?"

Aizen rewarded him with an insufferable smile. "No."

"Wonderful," Ichigo drawled lazily, before shamelessly flopping himself across Aizen, and the throne, looking down at the floor below. "Now I know why you like this room so much... You get to look down on everybody." He closed his eyes, head upwards as he scowled lightly. Aizen sighed, already relaxing into his seat.

"Yes, Ichigo? No more of that wonderful piano of yours?"

"I'm taking a break. Ulquiorra's out and he's busy tryin' to prepare. Grimmjow's with him. Gin's with Kira and Ran-Ran. Nel's sleepy. And I'm lonely." He cracked an eye open and smiled at Aizen's chastened look. "By the way, you owe me a walk outside."

"Brat," Aizen replied, chuckling, bracing arms under Ichigo and lifting the boy easily. He immediately flash-stepped downwards, and Ichigo shook his head lightly, dazed. Aizen promptly placed him down and Ichigo stood up, supporting himself on the other man. "And about today..."

"That _tone _again. I'm guessing you're too busy lording it over everybody else?"

"Strange choice of wording - yes, I _do _lord over everyone else, thank you very much." Aizen ducked his head to give a kiss and Ichigo melted. "But not busy. Although, we _do _have visitors."

Ichigo immediately frowned.

"Visitors...?"

"Hmm," Aizen hummed cryptically, and Ichigo blinked at the response. "They're your old comrades."

His frowned turned deeper - but he knew, that long ago, Aizen promised him that he would never remember about them.

And he never did.

The irrational fear from long ago was now buried in the deepest pits of his thoughts, and he was grateful.

"Is that so?" was all the orange-haired boy said, before smiling carelessly and slinging his arms around his neck. "Okay. Don't be too rough on them, because you have a war to prepare for."

"Mmm, I won't."

"Promise?"

Aizen knew that the promise was meant for many things. Promise that he won't be too rough on them - promise for that walk he owed Ichigo - and mainly, above all, the promise that he would never remember to hate Aizen again.

"I promise."

_But I don't need to._

Ichigo relaxed, all the tension from his shoulders gone. "I love you."

_I'm never letting you go._

xoxox

The breach inside was almost too easy. Rukia simply treaded on - they didn't have much spare time to think about it, and they needed to sprint to the throne room as fast as possible. Aizen would be there. They weren't even authorized to be here - all the others were too busy preparing for the war ahead - and they saw an opening for a rescue mission, and took up the chance.

She knew he'd be there.

And then, they'll be taking Ichigo and Orihime _back._

Behind her were the few people close enough to think that Ichigo was a dear friend - Ishida, Chad, Renji, even - Urahara was on standby. He said that a device that Rukia had would open an artificial Gargantua to enable reinforcements should the need come - but Rukia's own self-determination led her not to press the button yet.

When they faced that _bastard, _only then they would need help.

She sprinted throughout the halls at full speed quite easily, alone - they split up with the knowledge that it'll be easier to find the room this way - knowing that the throne room would be near the top - and having the only set of grand doors.

_... THERE!_

She stopped abruptly, skidding lightly and panting.

_Ichigo..._

She grasped her hand tightly and pushed.

She stepped inside, almost expecting a direct confrontation - but disappointed when there was no one to spear her sword into. Her face was filled with rage and she wanted _revenge,_ for taking away Ichigo from them, for making everyone suffer. And the most prominent fear - what if Ichigo was -

No.

She will not think about that. She knew that Ichigo was still alive - he'll never give up. That she knew.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki."

"Aizen!" she bellowed, almost to the point of screaming as she turned wildly for the source of the sudden reiatsu pressure. "You come out here right now, you coward!"

The air shifted and suddenly Aizen appeared right in front of her. Her heart stopped - Aizen looked much more menacing up close than ever before.

Maybe it was the incoming war, or his own domain - but whatever it was...

"Such words. Contradicting the fact I have no _fear, _Kuchiki." Aizen stepped up lightly, hands behind his back as Rukia resisted the urge to pick up her sword and charge directly.

"Shut up - I have no time to hear your words! Now give him back!"

"Give who back, Kuchiki?"

"Ichigo! _Ichigo - give him back, _you _monster!"_

Aizen frowned.

"I don't like screaming, Kuchiki. People should ask very nicely what they want."

Her eyes widened considerably when Aizen smiled then she was brought down to her knees _forcibly, _her knees slamming onto the floor and her vision had black spots _everywhere _from the inability to breathe and the pain in her bones.

_Oh god oh god oh god Ican'tbreathe -_

Aizen decreased the pressure slightly and she gasped for air.

"You breach into my palace and immediately demand for Ichigo to be brought back. I admire manners, Kuchiki - but you have none of the ethics taught to you by your brother. Am I correct?" Aizen asked lightly, pacing around her battered body.

"Go - to - hell," she gasped out loud, and Aizen sighed, regarding the girl with mild dissatisfaction.

"Pathetic. Very well... I'll let you speak freely."

The pressure was lifted from Rukia and she coughed. She kept her head down, fists clenched.

"Give him back," she repeated.

"No."

She snapped her head up.

"But - you don't - he never joined your ranks, that I could see - why are you keeping him - why!?"

"Let me tell you a few things, Kuchiki... The Ichigo you came to know doesn't exist anymore," Aizen replied lightly, and watched as Rukia's face distorted into confusion, apparent fear - before anger.

"That's a lie! Ichigo isn't dead!"

But he could see as plain as day the doubt that clouded her eyes. Aizen scoffed, turning away.

"I never said Ichigo was dead."

"But you said he doesn't exist -"

"That he is. He's not dead. Instead, he lives inside these walls, and... Do you hear that music?"

Rukia tried to keep up with the conversation - and indeed, she did. The beautiful melody of a piano. It was strangely unsettling for her state of mind, even though the melody was in a happy tune.

"I'm sure you're not deaf. It's Ichigo. He's playing right now - and it sounds _happy, _doesn't it?"

Rukia's blood turned ice cold.

"That's not Ichigo. Ichigo doesn't play any instruments -"

"He never did, after his mother died. He tells me a lot about himself, do you know that?" Aizen interrupted mildly, and Rukia choked. "And unlike _you,_ he knows how to ask nicely. He specifically requested for a piano because it reminded him of his mother. He loves his mother. She's the only person he remembers - other than _me_."

And the arrogance and the _pride _that came with that sentence chilled her to the bone - but even before she registered what it _meant._ Then her eyes widened.

"No. He'll never forget. He wouldn't - he couldn't -"

"Oh, but he did. He forgot about his two sisters. He forgot about his father. He forgot all about Orihime - and all his friends in Karakura Town - his life as a Shinigami... And especially everyone in Soul Society. Including you."

"He won't - you lie. You're a filthy, lying bastard," Rukia babbled, shutting it out from her thoughts.

She knew they weren't true.

But -

What if -

_No, no, no._

"He's unable to piece his memories together. But... Do you want to know something?" Aizen crouched down, whispering the words. "He remembered in one point in time, there was one point in time that he hated all the Arrancars."

"He still does -"

"He doesn't anymore, because he _doesn't remember why._" Aizen smiled, tilting his head. "He doesn't remember the war or the cause all of you are fighting for."

"Y-You're lying."

"But he knows about the war now... Because I told him about what's happening, and - he doesn't care about the thousands of souls about to perish as I ascend to the throne at the _top of the world._ He lost his ability to judge what is right - and what is wrong - a long, long time ago."

She tried to scramble away, but all the fight was beaten out of her almost effortlessly by a man with his words.

"He likes all my Arrancars. He talks with two of my Espada and they confide everything in him - he matters that much to them and they matter that much to him."

_What did you __**do **__to Ichigo, you sick, sick __**bastard**__ -_

"Remember Gin?"

The irrational fear that gripped her was stifling. She'll never forget how fucking terrifying the silver-haired two-faced man was.

"Oh, they have talks late into the night. And the best part is - he doesn't hate me, oh no - not at all."

Aizen leaned in closer near her ear.

"_He loves me_."

And he sounded so damn _smug - _so damn sure of himself that Rukia - she couldn't -

She just couldn't doubt those words.

"Y-You're -"

"You know it's true."

"N-No -"

"He told me specifically to _not _let him remember about everything before he was brought in here. He _begged_ me - made me promise - even earlier - not to let him remember who you are.

"It was so _endearing,_ _did you know that_?"

Rukia's eyes snapped open and she clawed at Aizen's face. Before she could reach it, Aizen already blocked it with a well placed hand, and grabbed it tightly. She gasped at the pain, but she refused to scream.

"You're a monster - telling me all these lies!"

Aizen looked at her carefully. Then something clicked.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked emotionlessly, and Rukia shrunk to herself. Then he grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling it backwards. "Don't you?"

"Yes - I do - and I'll never believe all those _lies._"

Aizen smiled.

"He loves me unconditionally, for who I am, with all my faults - he's mine. And you're absolutely powerless to do anything about it, because _I'm never letting him go_, do you understand, girl? Choose what you want to believe - but it's useless."

"You don't - love him. You're - not - capable. And he - doesn't - love you -"

Aizen broke her arm, and she screamed.

"Rukia!"

Aizen let go of her hair, distaste showing at the filth that probably covered his hands by now - and looked up, before smiling.

"Ah, you're just in time to join the fun."

"Aizen!"

"You sick bastard - get _away _from her!"

"Rukia - Rukia!"

"Indeed I will."

Rukia was now staring blankly into space, mumbling things under her breath, and her comrades rushed towards her. Aizen waited.

"What the hell did you do to her!"

"Just telling the truth," he replied lightly, then smiled as the melodies of the piano stopped.

_Just in time._

Las Noches immediately fell silent. The Shinigami looked up and around at the sudden lack of music, and stared warily at Aizen, who merely smiled _that insufferable smile._ "Oh, don't worry. You have a guest, that's all."

Then a secret door to the side opened.

The orange hair on the man's head scattered everybody's thoughts. He fluidly made his way up to Aizen, clothed in clothes of white and sleek, abstract lines - the figure that they knew the boy had a long time ago now thin, and sinewy. He smiled carelessly at Aizen - and looked at them.

"Ichigo - Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, getting up from her place and clutching at her broken arm. The others followed suit, rushing towards him from the other side of the room.

"Ichigo - what -"

What made them stop dead in their tracks was the lack of recognition in his eyes. He stared with confusion at them.

Rukia's mind went on overdrive.

_No -_

The Vizard turned away from them and at Aizen, smile still in place. Rukia's grin froze on her face as Ichigo said something inaudible to Aizen.

_What is he -_

Aizen smiled indulgently. "Say hello to our guests, Ichigo."

_No -_

Ichigo's cruelly innocent eyes swerved to look at the Shinigami lined up in front of them, and he waved, smiling.

_**NO -**_

"Hello. My name's Ichigo."

The three simple words cut through them more than any blade would - and it tore Rukia apart.

"Who are you?"

_He's lying. He's lying._

_He's the master of illusions -_

_This must be a trick._

Oh, she wanted to believe that so badly - but her other comrades have already seen the horrifying truth.

"These are your old comrades, Ichigo."

TIme stopped.

Then he smiled happily, filled to the brim with joy as he stared at them. Rukia's eyes widened as well, hope swelling up in her chest.

_He remembers! He really does!_

"Ichigo! Run - come on! Ichi -"

"You're right, Aizen - I don't remember them at all."

It was spoken so... Casually, and so errantly that Rukia actually gasped out loud at the pain in her chest. The others around her grasped her shoulders, willing her not to go. It was madness by this point.

"Rukia - we have to leave. Ichigo's not..."

"This is an illusion! An _illusion! _I refuse to believe that he's this way!" She turned to Aizen, blinded by her own grief. "Where are you hiding him!?"

The world fell still as Ichigo walked up to her, expression unreadable. The others tried to guard the girl but they were effortlessly pushed to the side by Aizen's reiatsu.

"You will not touch him," he said, and Ichigo smiled at him thankfully before kneeling down to grasp Rukia's head in his hands.

She heaved, tears close to pouring.

"Get away - you're - not - Ichigo..."

"Why did you come to save me, after one year... Two years - how many years has it been?" He spoke it without malice - instead, he looked at her with slight curiosity. It was whispered, so the others didn't know what he was saying. Rukia held in a breath, stuttering her next words because she tried not to cry - and Ichigo was just so _gentle._

_If this is an illusion, it is an evil close to all levels of hell._

"Wasn't - authorized - or strong enough."

"I don't remember you at all. I lost all my memories when I was trapped in this too silent - too white room. Nobody came in or out... Before Aizen opened the door after one year or so."

"Don't - say - that. Oh, god, no..." She closed her eyes and let two tear tracks run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Just please come back..."

"But I don't remember you... And I don't want to remember everything again to hate Aizen. I love him."

"How - can you -"

"Because." He smiled gently, "I do. That's all to it. And I'm happy here."

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki - please, say - you remember that."

There was a moment's silence before Ichigo spoke.

"I don't."

He let go of her face, and wiped her tears away.

"And I never want to."

He stood up and walked back to Aizen.

"I'm throwing all of them in the prison cells, Ichigo."

"I don't care about them, Aizen. I'll see you later, okay?" Ichigo hugged the man tightly, leaning up for a kiss - then stalking outside. Aizen smiled at the rest of the horrified group.

_I don't care about them_

_I don't care_

_Don't -_

"Believe what you want - but that was the Ichigo you were trying to save - and the Ichigo you had lost. Now; you will be punished for breaching into my palace."

A laugh tore through the air - and it was from Rukia, who placed her hands over her ears, unable to hear anything anymore.

xoxox

xoxox

"This is so _sick _and _wrong,_" Rukia mumbled to herself, as she did every other time. "So _sick and so wrong, sick, wrong. _He wouldn't forget, he wouldn't -_"_ Then she broke it off, laughing very high-pitched. "He won't! He won't! He - won't."

The chains around her ankles still hurt. They chafed against her skin painfully.

"But -"

She sobbed painfully, clutching at her chest.

"He did, he did, he _did._"

Byakuya gathered his broken sister in his arms and his hatred-filled gaze made Aizen regard the Captain for a while.

"Aizen," Byakuya spoke up, face emotionless. "I will kill you for this."

The man smiled.

"She's still a child, unable to accept the fact that Ichigo is no longer with her. Avenging for her lost mind is a noble cause, but futile - be grateful I decided to return her at all."

"It's not because of Ichigo, it's because of you. You made her lose her mind," he said calmly - and Aizen smiled, turning to leave, ripping up a dimensional tear.

"This is not the time nor the place, Kuchiki. See you in the battlefield - I made a promise to an orange-haired boy that I'll bring him out for a walk."

Then he disappeared, smiling at the angel who came to greet him on the other side with melodies from his grand piano - and a loving smile meant only for him.

"That was fast." He tilted his head in silent inquiry. "Can we have that walk now?"

"Of course."

_Everything will be __**fine.**_

And Ichigo finished playing the last few notes, before getting up and happily grasping Aizen's hand as he filled his promise, all the demons in his mind settled, all the doubts and worries gone from his head.

Tomorrow will be the day when Aizen will sit on the top of the world -

And Ichigo will be there with him.

xoxox

xoxox

_xoxox_

_Complete._

_xoxox_

A/N: And there's the end of it! Thank you for sticking with this story if you have for a long, long time. (Well. A month or so, but still. XD)

Yay, I completed something! -momentous achievement 2 da max-

Have a nice day everyone! :D


End file.
